The Pure Benders
by Link-Knowlodge
Summary: Kalin, the last Avatar has been killed in the Avatar State by his Airbending son. Now we skip forwards to modern day where we meet Will and Michael, earth and airbenders. Respectively. Agni and Yue merge their spirits with the boys, making them Bi-Elemental benders. Will and Michael with their newly equipped powers face down an evil organisation. USES ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND OC'S!
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1

End of the Avatar Lineage

Kalin, the Avatar, was an Avatar that nobody needed. Whenever a nation had military, civil, or political problems, the local militia or the police would solve it without the Avatars help. Kalin was the Firebending Avatar after Aang, Korra, and Tash, and he was the last Avatar to be alive.

"Henry! Where are you? We're going to be late for Prince Iroh's coronation!" Kalin yelled to his 15 year-old son Henry. Henry, despite Kalin's royal Fire Nation background and his mother Delila's Earth Kingdom background, was an Airbender. And Henry was not related to Aang or his descendants.

"I'm coming dad! Just let me get dressed!" Henry yelled from his room. To his parents, he was the best child there was, but to the rest of the Fire Nation, he was considered a freak of nature. Not only is he the ONLY Fire Nation royal that had mixed blood, but he Airbent, making it seem he had no royal blood at all.

After only half a minute of Henry calling down to his dad, Delila came to Henry's room to hurry him up. "Your father won't bring you down stairs with his bending, but I wi-" Delila was shocked at what she saw. All over Henry's room, there were his swords rusted, broken, cracked, you name it. Each and every sword were heirlooms from the legendary 'Blue Spirit' and also the collection that Haru had collected in his time.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!? YOU DESTROYED SOME OF THE MOST PRECIOUS SWORDS IN RECENT HISTORY! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Delila was mad for numerous reasons; one being the fact that Haru actually lived long enough to personally give his famed collection to his great grand-daughter before he passed, and the second reason being the fact that the broadswords belonged to Zuko himself.

Henry could see the anger coming off in waves off his mother's facial expressions. "Mom, I didn't break these." He replied calmly, and Delila wasn't buying it, but she decided it would be best to leave it until after the coronation to deal with. "Your father will hear about how you destroyed the swords, but after the ceremony, don't want him being mad and going into the Avatar State…." She stopped there and brought Henry to the carriage to the coronation. The reason they were riding in a carriage is because the Sautomobiles went downhill after people realised they were terrible for the environment.

Last night was blurry in Henry's head. All he remembered was his girlfriend, Toph Beifong, direct descendant of the first Metalbender, came to his mansion in secret. Kalin and Delila know that Toph and Henry were friends, but only Iroh had suspicions there was more to it than that. Roku, Kalin and Iroh's father, always said that Iroh did have the wisdom of the Dragon of the West, and the name was only coincidence.

Henry was trying to place the events of last night in order, and got this far; Toph came over, and for some reason she brought cabbage juice, an alcoholic drink. Not that they never drank before, but this stuff can cause people to see things, like cactus juice. After they got drunk on normal stuff, they began to play around with the swords in his room, and Toph knew she could Metalbend, so she tried to move the swords around, but made them crack in weak areas. A few hours after that happened, Henry was moving the swords around with Airbending, but smashed a few together because of his drunkness and broke them. Right after that happened, they begun to drink the cabbage juice, and Toph, in her hallucinogen filled state, thought the swords on the ground were demon squirrels made of metal. She rusted them over. Henry can't remember anything else, but knew he and Toph were getting 'in the mood' as his friend Kuzon would put it.

Henry was meditating for the entire carriage ride, and made his dad jealous of Henry's mental and spiritual control. It was not long after they arrived the palace that Henry stopped his meditation and looked around. He was looking for Roku, knowing he didn't pass away, but simply got tired of being Fire Lord.

"Kalin!" Roku called out. "How's my Avatar son? Here with your family I hope." Roku hugged his younger son.

"Yes dad, Henry and Delila are here, being the opposite of each other as usual. And I don't mean in just bending!" The two shared a hearty laugh.

"You know something Kalin? For pure humorous purposes, we should switch names and act like those have been are names our entire life. Your wife would hate that and Henry would love it!" The two shared another laugh. It wasn't the only time the name switch was suggested, and it would not be the last, no matter what.

"Grandpa! I haven't seen you since last year!" Henry shouted to Roku, and hopped on an air-scooter to cover the distance in less than a second. "Why are you giving up the Fire Lord title? And how in the name of Agni did you get Iroh to agree?" Henry asked Roku. "Well, I made it an official Fire Lord order that Iroh become Fire Lord, and I got bored of sitting in one spot surrounded by my blue fire. It doesn't go with the red decorations!" It was true Roku bent blue fire, and the blue fire looked like garbage in the red/ gold/ black throne room.

AFTER THE CORONATION

"All bow before Fire Lord Iroh!" The Fire Sages exclaimed to the crowd. The crowd burst into cheers, and then laughter when Iroh lit his beard on fire and said "I NEED A SHAVE!".

After the formalities were over with, Iroh took his newly 'shaven' self to his family, to see his younger brother encasing Henry's feet in rock. "Wow, Kalin, we know Henry's a stronger Airbender than you, but you don't need to go around encasing him in rock." It was true. Henry mastered Airbending at the age of 10, and he was a sound prodigy and could direct _sounds_ with his bending.

"That is NOT why I encased him, it's because he _DESTROYED HIS SWORDS!_ How he did, I don't care! There is also alcohol on his breath! It looked like he was breathing fire when he breathed on my pipe!" Kalin continued this ranting for some time, and Iroh gave Henry a concerned look.

"I believe I can help the situation." Toph said behind Kalin, scaring him into using Airbending to fly 10 feet in the air.

"Stop doing that Toph, you'll break the Avatar." Henry said, his voice _bathed_ in sarcasm.

"Why would you think you could help the situation?" Delila said. Delila trained Toph, and she tought she knew Toph inside out.

Henry gave Toph a worried look, but the 16 year old metalbender dismissed it and said "Because first off, the swords were broken by the both of us, secondly, as you probably guessed, I was at your house, and lastly, I'm not sitting idly by when my boyfriend is blamed for all this."

Everyone but Iroh was in pure shock at what Toph said, not about the swords, and not about Toph being at the house, but the fact that Henry and Toph were dating. Iroh was jumping around laughing so hard, he was coughing fire afterwards. "What's so funny Iroh? The fact that Zuko's swords are broken? Or that Toph _trespassed _on my property?" The Avatar was infuriated with his brother, son, and Toph.

"No, the funny thing is I knew Henry and Toph were dating!" Iroh managed to say between laughes. "And Kalin, I'm giving Toph a royal pardon for trespassing." Iroh was suddenly serious when he said that.

Kalin turned toward Henry "You are not allowed to bend, practice bending stances, OR see Toph. Ever." Henry and Toph were shocked at the punishment the Avatar gave his son. And he didn't say when he would let up the punishment, assuming he did do said action.

AFTER THE CORONATION PARTY/ AT THE AVATARS HOME

Henry literally flew upstairs, and locked his bedroom door. "HENRY, OPEN UP! I NEED TO SEE THE SWORDS NOW!" Kalin was clearly pissed, and was close to burning the door down. Kalin, the idiot he was when angry, went into the Avatar State _just _for a more threatening voice. That was his last mistake.

Henry used Airbending to open the door and threw a gale of wind at the Avatar. The force of the air was enough to stop his heart, killing the Avatar in the Avatar State and ending the Avatar Cycle.

"DAD! DAD!" Henry rushed to his father's dead body, and checked it for vital signs. He found nothing. He looked down the hall to see Delila, and she witnessed EVERYTHING, from Kalin going into the Avatar State, to her husband's death.

"He-Henry? Is- is he….. You know… Alive?" Delila barely managed to say in her state of fear. "No, he isn't. I killed the Avatar. In the Avatar State. I ended the Avatar cycle." Henry said, voice completely void of emotion. He got up as his mother was running to the body of Kalin. Henry entered his room, grabbed a knife Toph made for him and stabbed into the left side of his stomach, and pulled it across to the right. "Give this knife to Toph…." Henry managed to say before he died.

/AUTHORS NOTES/ Alright, that looks like that for the prologue. If you want me to add some things in the future, just review and tell me.


	2. Revealing of Elements

Chapter 2

The Discovery

"William, I think it's time I told you something very important." Bill told his 6 year old son this after he found Will carrying what had to be a 100 pound boulder. Bill was far from surprised about this, because he knew Will was an Earthbender, even though this was his first demonstration of his powers. "But first, I have to ask, how did you carry a big, big rock that weighs much more than you?"

William had a confused look on his face. "Daddy, that rock was light." His dad gave an amused look to his son. "Will, I've been keeping a secret from you and your brother. You two are what are known as benders. You are an Earthbender, and can control dirt, rock, and sand with a flick o' the wrist." Bill explained the powers of a bender to his eldest son, and told Will that he came from a long line of Earthbenders.

"Daddy, what are you doing with Will? We're supposed to play!" Michael came into the room with that sentence, and saw Bill and William holding dirt above their heads. Only, they weren't touching it. One thought immediately came to Michael's head; "MAGIC! DO IT AGAIN!"

Will looked at his younger brother and bent mud at him. "EW! I'm getting Mommy!" Michael was going to get his mom, but all of a sudden, the mud was gone. "Michael, come here. I need to tell you something important. But first, I need to 'test' you." Bill went through all the Earth training drills he knew. He got nothing. "What was all that for? Nothing happened….." Michael was upset and he had a right to be. His brother and dad could throw around rocks, break boulders, and create mud golems. Michael couldn't.

"Michael, it's important you don't tell your mother about this, okay? Even though you aren't an Earthbender, you are still important, got it?" Bill said this very seriously, but it was doing nothing to calm him down. What happened next literally blew Bill away. Michael punched at him, and a force of wind came from his hands. "OW! What just happened!? Did you do that Michael?" Bill was astonished. His son was an Airbender, the complete opposite of his ancestry of Earthbenders.

"Michael, you are a bender. An Airbender, and the opposite of your brother and I. How? I don't know." Bill went on about the advantages and disadvantages of each bending discipline. He talked about how Earth was the element of substance and Earthbenders are sure to have a firm grip on people, and how Air is the element of freedom and how Airbenders are more able to detach themselves from material possessions.

5 HOURS LATER, 7PM

"Alright boys, time for bed" Bill rushed his boys upstairs away from the absolute mess of the living room. They've been training for a long time, and they deserve a rest. Without a second thought, Bill left the living room a mess because he was too tired from training.

At around 7:15, Bill's wife, Natalie, came home from work. "BILL! WILLIAM! MICHAEL! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" She saw the state of the living room, and it was a clattered mess of dirt and paintings were strewn all over the backyard. When the three of them rushed downstairs, Bill tried to explain what happened in a logical fashion, considering the fact that Natalie had no clue what a bender was, but was cut short my William. "We're magic! Me and daddy can move dirt and Michael can move air!" William continued on with this for about two minutes. When he was finally done, Bill tried to explain again.

"Natalie, I know this sounds _insane_, but Will is telling the truth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, and-" Bill was cut-off right there. "You _MUST_ be joking! I refuse to believe a single part of it! Now, you three will clean this up immediately, and only then will you have a chance to prove this…" She was looking around the room for the right word "Wait, what did you call it?"

"It's bending." Bill said quietly.

**Meanwhile, in the Spirit-World**

"Yue, why in the name of the fallen Avatar are you in the realm of fire?" Agni said slightly viciously. This wouldn't be the first time Yue traveled out of the water realm to speak with Agni. Agni was angry because Yue was the patron spirit of Waterbenders, and Agni resided with her Firebenders.

"Agni, I know we hate each other, but Earth needs us. Koh has broken the seal of his imprisonment, and has taken over the reincarnation of Ozai." Agni was shocked to say the least. After Koh stole the face of the last Avatar mere seconds after he was killed by Henry, he has been sealed at the center of the Spirit-World and has been guarded by the most powerful spirits, including each Avatars individual soul.

"Yue, are you sure? If you are trying to prank me again, I swear I will burn you until the actual moon is nothing but soot."

"Agni, I am not lying. The reason I came to you is because the soul of Wan split into four parts, one for each element, and two parts, the Air and Earth, reside in two young children. I know you will hate this, but we must merge our souls with theirs."

Agni was infuriated with this. She didn't want to merge her soul with some human child, but knew there was no other choice. Asides from the worlds end. "I believe you are right for once Yue. Let us go once the remaining Avatars gain knowledge of our quest."

**On Earth, 8:00pm**

Natalie inspected the house, looking for a reason to complain about dirt. Somehow the house was free of all kinds of dirt, and the decorations were in order. "I have no idea how I can't find a single piece of dirt, or even a single pebble. Now about those delusions about controlling earth and air?" Natalie was skeptical about bending at best.

William moved a pile of dirt from outside to inside, and silently placed it behind his mother without her notice. Bill was managing to keep his laughter in while his children were on the ground holding their sides. Natalie turned around to see a pile of dirt that was taller than her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natalie screamed as loud as humanly possible when the dirt was trailing over her dark-ish skin and made gloves of dirt. Bill just bent the dirt back into the garden with a light arm thrust.

"Do you believe us now?" Bill said jokingly. Natalie was just standing there, awe-struck.

"The dirt….. Glove….. Out the window….." She collapsed on the couch, and fell asleep.

Bill checked to see if she was okay, and she was. Bill carried his wife up to their bedroom, and told William and Michael to go to bed.

When William and Michael got to their room, Will immediately picked up his Gameboy and started playing Pokemon, and Michael did the same. They spent a good half-hour playing, battling, and trading. After their videogame playing they finally went to sleep.

"William… Wake up…" A fiery female voice echoed into his head. William did as he was told, and expected to be in his room. He was wrong. He was in a large crystal cavern, with the walls covered in red and gold decorations. At the end of this cavern he could make out a dragon. A red, blue, and black dragon. William expected to be mortified by the sight, but was feeling as calm as he has ever been.

"Who are you? Why am I not in bed? And why am I in these fancy clothes?" William was confused about everything. He didn't have his bear pajamas, and never heard this voice before in his life.

"Do not be afraid child, I do not wish to harm you. But I must warn you, you are not on Earth and cannot return until our business here is settled." The dragon was looking right at William, and her massive form of a dragon was shifting into one of a humans. As she walked closer to Will, she began to talk in a more human voice.

"I am Agni, the spirit of all fire. I brought you here to the Realm of Fire here in the Spirit-World, and I must ask a favor of you." Agni was staring down to Will. Will looked up to Agni's red eyes, and saw nothing negative.

"What do you need?" Will was being usual polite self, and for some reason found it easy to be calm around Agni.

"Well, I don't know how to sugarcoat it, but we must merge souls. The reason will be told to you later in life. You will feel no pain, and you will still be you. The only difference is you will be able to Firebend, and you will be able to talk to me for knowledge when in danger. I will not interfere with your life, and I cannot change you in any way. You will also have a remarkable connection to the Spirit-World." Will was thinking about this. Even with his limited knowledge and wisdom, he agreed.

"Well, there's no harm in it, so why not?" Will sounded neutral to the idea, seeing no immediate danger.

"Very well. Let us proceed." Agni transformed into her dragon form, and Will got on her back. After Will was settled, Agni soared up through an opening in the cavern's ceiling and dove into black flames. Once they reached the fire, Will was returned to Earth, with the robes Agni had given him. Only, they weren't robes anymore, just a shirt with flawless stitching and fire designs, and a pair of sunglasses made of solid obsidian.

"Thought you might like it" Agni whispered.

**In Michael's dream**

"Michael, I need you up now." A soothing voice of a girl was heard in Michael's head. He immediately got up and looked around.

"Cool, I'm in a dream! Where's my Pikachu?" Michael saw nothing but ice and a girl no older than seventeen.

"You are not dreaming Michael, this is a reality. You are in the Realm of Water in the Spirit-World." The girl said calmly, but Michael was freaking out.

"Thi-This is Heaven? I'm Dead?" Michael was going nuts. He was trying to shoot air at the girl, but his bending failed him.

"Michael, you are still alive and you will stay that way. I brought you here to the Spirit-World because I have a favor to ask you." The girl looked sincere enough to Michael, so he calmed down.

"Wait, who are you?" Michael asked the girl.

"I am Yue, spirit of all water. The favor I ask of you is that we need to combine our souls. The reason why is beyond your understanding, but will be revealed to you. If you allow us to combine souls, you will be able to Waterbend and you may speak to me in times of need. Also, you will still be yourself, I cannot influence your decisions, and I cannot change who you are." Michael, being five, didn't know much of what was going on, but saw in Yue's blue eyes that she was a good person.

"Okay." Michael said simply.

"Then let us begin our ceremony." Yue said. With a simple wave of the hand, she broke a river into the ice and summoned a boat. When they got on the boat, it immediately went down the river. Once it hit a lake, Yue created a whirlpool. The minute Michael was submerged, he returned to Earth.

'_That was weird'_ Michael thought to himself. When he looked down, he saw a shirt with water designs and sunglasses made of obsidian.

"Thought you might enjoy them" Yue said to Michael before going silent.

**The next morning, 7:00 am**

"Will! Mike! Get up! Breakfast!" Natalie was shouting to them from the kitchen. She was still a bit shaken from yesterday's discovery, but was dealing with it very well. Until Michael Waterbent his juice from his cup directly to his mouth, and William was burning his bacon extra crispy.

"Great, now you two can burn things and move around water." Natalie said with ill humor. "BILL, GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" Natalie yelled for her husband and he was there in seconds. He might be a powerful Earthbender, but he was scared of his wife. Dead scared.

"What's wrong? Did they bend your plants out the door?" Bill was trying humor to soften Natalie's mood, but to no avail.

"I thought you said people could bend a limit of ONE element! Right now I'm seeing William getting his bacon seared, and Michael is playing with his juice. In mid-air." Natalie was trying to remain calm, but anger was seeping into her voice.

"Daddy, are we weird?" William looked directly to his dad, and just for the hell of it, lit his lips on fire as he spoke.

"You're on fire. And you're not in pain. I would like to know how. And Michael, how are you making your juice float in air?" Bill was very calm, but confused as a lion in the north pole.

"We can bend fire and water! Agni told me." William said, and Michael said the same thing, but said Yue instead of Agni"

"Well, I have no argument against the spirits, so I believe you." Bill said with a thoughtful expression on his face. Natalie was tuning it all out, and expected a dragon to eat her alive next.


	3. A Shocking School

_**11 Years Later (Will 3**__**rd**__** person point of view)**_

Will was up and out of bed before everyone in the house, typical. He did always wake up at 5:15 am, but today was no reason for everyone else in the house to be sleeping like bears. Today was the first day of school, and he was in final year of high school. The only thing that he wasn't looking forward to was his new school, Elemental College School, which had a reputation with delinquents, but had high grade averages somehow.

Will put on his shirt he got from Agni (Which somehow grows to his size) and a pair of jeans. He inspected himself in his mirror, and looked at himself. He went from his lightly tanned cream colored skin on his legs, and burnt off some over grown hair on his legs. He laughed to himself and thought with a sarcastic humor '_I'm a giant hobbit, aren't I?'_ When he got to his bathroom, he shaved off any stubble on his chin, and decided to kill his moustache that he'd been growing over the summer. It was short at best. He took some sandalwood he had stored in his cupboard and burnt it, letting himself smell like the smoke of it.

'_Well, it's time I get some damn food'_ Will thought to himself. But before he went downstairs, he grabbed his old-school Gameboy Color and his Pokémon Gold, thinking that he'll get bored on the first day of classes. He headed to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast, with everything on fire as he ate. His parents saw this as freaking weird, but William loves it.

At around 6:30 am, everyone else was waking up to the smell of burnt toast. Go figure.

"Morning Will, I see you're burning your food again. You know your mother hates that." Bill said to his son while grabbing a piece of steak from the fridge. "You mind warming this up for me?" Will has never used his Firebending to warm up his dad's food, and makes him use the microwave.

"No Dad, use the nuke." Will told his dad with a humored voice. He out-right hates the microwave because it can't warm things properly for its life.

"Will, I thought I told you to NOT EAT FLAMING FOOD!" Natalie was clearly mad. She hated the smell of anything burnt, besides a few sweets.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it. Right after I burn my shirt" Will retorted.

"Well, would you at least wake your brother? He needs to be at school, same as you." Natalie said, still disgusted of the smell of burnt food.

Will didn't argue with his mother, and went to wake his brother. But he planned a more _inventive_ way of doing it. He bent all the dirt in the room into a spider and sent it in his brother's room.

"WILLIAM! GET THIS PILE OF DIRT OUT OF MY ROOM!" Michael yelled. He hated the existence out of William's 'wake up calls'.

**7:40 am, going to school.**

"Have a nice day you two." Bill said to his sons. He knew Will did not want to go to this school because of its _colorful_ habit of housing delinquents, but he sent them there because of the high grade average.

"Mike, follow me, you don't know the bus route." Will said to his younger brother.

"Yes I do. Don't treat me like a child." Michael retorted.

Will, being the strategist he is, planned this argument to last them until the bus stop. "Remember last year, you tried getting to the mall? You took the bus that went out of the freaking city!" Will said with humor.

"Well, how about we drop it? We're at the stop, oh powerful bus-master." Michael had his voice soaked with sarcasm.

They paid their fare and got on the bus. Will looked around, and someone caught his eye, a teenage girl, approximately 5,8 with black hair and pale skin, and fair build. But Will wasn't paying any mind to that, he saw her eyes, an odd mix of grey and green. Will quickly got his senses back and took a seat.

It wasn't long until they got to school, and the brothers ran to the office to get their schedules. After Michael went to his first class, Will looked around. The school had Elemental art all over the place, and he admired every piece. When he saw a painting of fire and water swirling, the girl he saw from the bus was walking towards him.

"Well, I see we get another student here. I will warn you now; don't mess with me. You will feel pain." The girl said with an edge in her voice. She clearly wasn't afraid of Will, the 6 foot pile of lean muscle that he is. He enjoyed not being intimidation central.

"Whatever. What's someone going to do to me? First of all, if you so much as touch me, I can press charges. Secondly, I have no reason _to_ mess with any one here." Will said, a slight challenging tone to his voice. He waited for the girl's response, and he got one. Not one he was expecting though.

"Well played. The name's Toph, fourth year." She said, a satisfied edge to her voice. Toph was always challenging people, and this was one of the few occasions someone had a decent rebuttal.

"Well, I'm William. Just call me Will." William said, fairly neutrally. He stuck out his hand, expecting a handshake. Instead of a handshake, Toph grabbed his arm and lead him down a hall.

"You're going to meet my friends." Toph said, before Will could question anything. Toph led the fire/ earthbender down a hallway that was empty of people, and went into the school library. '_No wonder why this hallway is void of life.'_ Will thought to himself.

Toph and Will sat down by five other kids. One boy was bald, and another boy had a painful looking scar on his left eye and surrounding area.

"Why did you bring this kid here? Toph?" The bald boy was talking to Toph, and she was a bit slow to respond.

"Aang, shut up. This is a new student, and he's with us now." Toph said, and looked directly at Aang.

"Well isn't this just fun. We get a member to the group that has no idea who we are, and we don't know him in the least." Said a boy with mocha skin, just loud enough so that Will could hear him. "Toph, why did you bring this kid here? He literally just got to this school."

Will was confused about everything that was going on. Right when he was going to say something, Aang started. "Well, since he's here, we might as well get introductions out of the way. My name's Aang. The guy with the scar is Zuko. The two over there," He pointed to his right. "Are Sokka and Suki. To my left is Katara, and I believe you've already met Toph." Aang got the introductions of his friends out of the way fairly eagerly. "What's your name?" Aang asked Will.

"The name's William. You can call me Will." Will said. He was curious about the group at best. They seemed not normal. But who was he to judge? He could control earth and fire for spirits sake.

"Alright Will, what are your classes? I'd like to know if we share any classes." Toph asked, and reached for her schedule. They compared classes and found out they had everything together.

"Well, looks like we got the same classes. So first is Religious Studies with….. Mr. Iroh?" Will said slightly confused. "Isn't Iroh the owner of the tea shop 'Jasmine Dragon'?"

"Yeah. My uncle does both." Zuko said, rolling his eyes.

(BELL SOUNDS)

"Well, let's get going Toph, bell sounded." Will said as he was leaving the library with haste. He did not want to be late on his first day, regardless of how nice he knew Iroh was.

"Ugh, fine. But we sit beside each other." Toph said, and quickly realized what that sounded like and quickly added, "I need someone to annoy." Toph was blushing, and it was very evident on her pale skin. Will just started to laugh.

(AT IROH'S CLASSROOM)

"Alright class, welcome to Religious Studies, I will be your teacher. And please, just call me Iroh." Iroh's voice immediately soothed William's nerves. "Now, if we will begin with short introductions, we might have enough time for a lesson."

Will was shocked at two kid's introductions. They said they were _benders_. In front of the class. And everyone seemed to know what they were talking about. All nervousness from earlier returned when it was his turn.

"And you young man, would you like to give an introduction?" Iroh asked the bi-elemental bender.

"Uhh… Sure… My name's William, My favourite color's pink," EVERYONE LAUGHED "And I'm a bender…." Will's face was his favourite color.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one who prefers pink. Would you like to tell us your bending discipline? Charles and Kevin gave us theirs." Iroh reasoned his way into getting Will to tell his bending ability. And it worked.

"I'm a Firebender and an Earthbender." Will said shyly.

"I CALL BULL!" Toph yelled. Will was pissed, because Toph was right beside him.

"Well, if you would like to demonstrate your powers, your peers may stop harassing you. But if you don't wish to, I can understand." Iroh said softly, and immediately gave Toph a glare.

Will nodded, and bent a pile of dirt into a human shape, and lit the eyes on fire. Everyone was terrified to say the absolute least. Kevin was trying to bend the fire out, and Charles was trying to drench the fire with water. They stood no chance against Will's bending, for they were mediocre at best.

Iroh was stunned, Toph was scared, and the rest of the class was either calling him the Avatar, or wanting to duel him, regardless if they had bending or not.

"SETTLE DOWN CLASS!" Iroh yelled, and the class shut up. "What we have seen here is an extraordinary act of bending. Say, William, you had no idea this was a school for benders and those with such knowledge, did you?" William shook his head, feeling shamed.

"Well, I think we can continue with our introductions. Young lady, beside William. If you would be so kind as to give us a little knowledge of yourself." Iroh said to Toph.

"Alright. The name's Toph, and I can't have a favorite color that isn't white, black, or grey, because I'm colorblind. I'm an Earthbender, metal prodigy. And I literally met Lava Head here today." She finished by gesturing to William, who did not appreciate the nickname, but saw the logic behind it.

(LUNCHTIME)

"Aang! Other people! Get over here. There's something that happened in first period. And it was insane!" Toph was holding Will's hand and leading him to the group's lunch spot. It was a nice spot in Will's opinion. Right under a large maple tree, and close to the ravine that was next to the school.

"What is it Toph? Finally found a guy you like?" Zuko teased.

Toph looked for a rebuttal, but nothing came to her. "No, not that Sparky. Lava Head AKA William can bend!" Toph sounded fairly excited.

"So? A good ten percent of people here can bend. What makes him so different?" Katara asked, slightly annoyed at Toph's enthusiasm.

"I think I can tell them how much I kick ass." Will said, with a cocky tone. "I can Firebend."

"SO CAN I!" Zuko yelled in annoyance.

"And Earthbend." William finished with a dark smirk.

"I'm calling shenanigans." Sokka said, and put his arm around Suki.

"I agree with Sokka." Suki said, giving a glare to Will.

"Would you like some proof? I'll take on Aang and Katara. Let's go." Will said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Zuko just stared in shock. "You are taking on the most powerful bending couple in the freaking city? You must be messed up. Either that, or you're going to be." Zuko was right when it came to Aang and Katara being a powerful bending couple, they won every tag-team tournament they entered.

"Well, if he wants to prove his powers in a fight, let's let him. I'm getting a bit rusty anyways." Katara said with a bored tone. "Aang, let's kick his butt, and let him humiliate himself."

"Oh fine Katara. But only if we go to dinner later." Aang said, stretching his limbs. He, like his girlfriend, was ready to fight.

"Enough with the dialogue you two, I want to see Will kick some butt!" Toph exclaimed. Aang and Katara got into fighting poses, while William was just standing, hand on his hip and waiting. "AND FIGHT!" Toph yelled.

Katara launched an icicle right to Will's gut, and he brought up a wall to break it. He lowered the wall, and Aang was firing a constant gale of wind at Will while Katara was sending mist into said gale, soaking Will. Once Will was drenched, he yawned, not impressed. Katara quickly froze Will while Aang was creating a contained twister around him. Will immediately melted the ice, and put up a casing of rock around him, and sent pieces of rock towards his opponents, knocking Katara over with a freaking wall of stone. Aang went into a semi-rage and trapped Will in a sphere of wind, which Will tuned to his advantage by making it a ball of fire that he fired at Aang. Aang dodged the burning ball, but was now surrounded by rock statues that looked like Will, and they slowly closed in on him. Aang jumped out of the circle of golems only to be greeted by a punch in the gut from a very bored, very on fire Will. His fall was softened by some very loose dirt, and was directed over to where Katara was sitting.

"I don't believe it….. The top benders beaten by one guy…" Suki managed to say. The rest couldn't comprehend what just happened. Even Toph was stunned when she collected the money that Sokka bet. When Aang gathered his bearings, He walked over to Will and said "You just hit Katara in the EVERYWHERE with a stone wall, and threw a GIGANTIC ball of fire at me! How in the name of Ravaa did you beat the both of us? You know what? Don't answer that. I don't want to know what deal you made with Vatuu." Aang was clearly pissed off, and went to nurse the burns he got from Will's burning punch.

"Toph, I think you remember _our_ bet. Go on, ask him." Suki was talking to Toph about a bet that they made. If Will won, Toph had to go on a date with Will. If he lost, Suki had to dress up as a demented clown and go volunteer at daycares. No matter what happened, Toph would get something out of her bets.

"Great…. Now you go and make me look like a girly-girl in front of everyone. Look, can't it wait until after school?" Toph was practically begging, something she rarely does. Suki looked at her friend and grudgingly agreed. With an exception of course.

"Fine, but you do it with the PA system on, recording you and broadcasting it to the school." Suki was enjoying this far too much.

"Fine." Toph said quickly.

(END OF DAY)

William was sitting in the office for reasons unknown to him, but Principal Piando knew the whole story, and wanted to see this happen. When Piando was chuckling to himself, Will just rolled his eyes and started playing his Gameboy. About ten minutes later, Toph was walking in like she owned the place. '_Agni, want to help me here?'_ He was ignored as usual. Agni never did care for conversation with anyone. Toph walked over to Will, grabbed him, brought him to the PA system, turned it on and said "Will, would you like to… Uh…. Um…" Toph was nervous, and this is the first time the school populace heard her in such a manner. Will, Toph, and Piando heard outrageous amounts of laughter. "Alright, let's get this over with. Will, would you like to go to dinner with me?" Toph was as red as Zuko's scar, and got even redder by the second until Will said something.

"Is the 'Jasmine Dragon' alright with you?" He said in a dead serious tone. Toph's eyes widened, and thanks to the high-end PA system _still on_, everyone heard her quiet "Yes!"

Will realized the PA was still on because he heard a few 'Aw! That's cute' and some 'Toph found a guy!', and immediately shut it off. "Saturday good with you?" He asked, and the first soft expression of the past six months came to his face. Just as Toph was saying "Yes!", Michael came out of nowhere, and used his Soundbending (Prodigious form of Airbending) to amplify the rest of the conversation to the rest of the school, completely embarrassing the two of them. After they got the details sorted out for their date, Will chased after his younger brother.

"MICHAEL! I AM GOING TO BURN AND BURY YOU!" William yelled to his brother. He tried to encase him in rock, but Michael froze him on the spot, which Will had to melt. After he completed that useless chore, he looked around for his brother, seeing only ice golems. Will knew what came next; a punch in the gut or another freezing. So he lit his body on fire, and flew up using fire jets, daring Michael to punch him. He saw Michael hovering a few feet away, and launched up a block of rock, and encased Michael's hands and feet, making advanced bending impossible.

"Great, now I can only breath on you." Michael started "OR I could use my Soundbending to kick your ass." He gave a humored smile.

"I hope you realize I'm a stronger bender than you. " Will said as he released Michael from the rock.

"Believe whatever you wish." Michael laughed.

(LATER, JASMINE DRAGON)

Iroh was just opening the shop when William came strolling through the door. "Ah, William, isn't your date with Toph on Saturday? It's only Thursday." He gave Will a knowing look and smiled. "I know why you came here, and yes I will have food and tea made, and yes I will keep my best spot open for you, you have no need to worry." Iroh gave Will another small smile.

"That's not what I'm here to talk about, but thanks anyways. I came looking for advice about," He looked around and whispered, "the Spirit-World. I need to know how to enter it." Will said, with his usual serious tone. Iroh was wide-eyed.

"What makes you think I've been there?" Iroh challenged, wanting to know why Will needed such knowledge. "And why would you want this power?" Iroh was dead serious. This was the first time any of his students asked for this type of knowledge.

"It has to do with the fact that I can bend fire, when I come from a long line of Earthbenders." Will said, hoping that would be enough of an explanation. It was far from satisfactory.

"And how can you bend fire may I ask?" Iroh asked curiously.

"My soul and Agni's soul are fused. My brother has the same thing, but with Yue, making him an air/ Waterbender." Will explained.

"Well, grab a cup of tea, and I will be of assistance. We may be here for a while, so you may want to call your parents." Iroh said.

"No need, I told them I'd be here."

"Then follow me to the back, we need to cleanse your soul of darkness." Iroh lead him to a door with a white lotus on it, and entered to a room with decorations of the four elements, and in the middle was a raised platform with a white lotus painted on it.

Iroh gestured for Will to lay down on the platform, and he did without hesitation. When Will was lying down, Iroh bent an odd fire over Will's seven chakras, clearing each one with a practiced skill. "Will, you must sit up now. Take a meditative position and let your mind wander, let your thoughts be cleared away, and relax your muscles. Take a deep breath in and hold. Now slowly breathe out. Find any thought roaming in your head, any at all. Now once you've found a thought, concentrate on it. Agni will guide you the rest of the way." Iroh explained in a trance-voice.

Will didn't have much trouble finding a lingering thought. It was the first time he's ever seen her, when they were on the bus. Agni appeared in her dragon form, and took Will to the Spirit-World dragon-back. When he opened his eyes, he saw Wan.

/AUTHOURS NOTE/ Like that cliff hanger there? I thought it would be nice to have this glorious Avatar to show himself, considering that part of William's (me) soul is Wan's.


	4. Extrapolation of Thought

**Spirit-World.**

"Hello, young bender. I am Avatar Wan, and I will be your guide to the Spirit-World." Wan said, looking at Will with a slightly amused look. It was a long time since someone so young entered the Spirit-World.

Will was looking at Wan, and he looked to be in his early twenties with a goatee and disheveled hair. Wan's orange eyes bore into Will's blue ones. Will was still at ease, and asked. "I need to go to the Realm of Fire."

"Why would a child want such knowledge?" Wan asked. He knew perfectly well that Agni's soul resided in him, but wanted to challenge Will.

"I don't know. It just feels proper to be there. That and Agni wants to see her realm again." Will stated flatly.

"Then go in any direction that feels friendly to you. There you will find the entrance to the Realm of Fire. And I must tell you, your Earthbending will fail you. You may only Firebend while in the Spirit-World. The reason is that Agni's power here is extraordinarily powerful, as is Yue's, Yu, and Tocshi, the other elemental spirits. Now be off with you." Wan explained.

Will went straight, and was in the Realm of Fire in a matter of seconds. He looked back and could only see a sea of lava, with the occasional dragon flying around. It was a magnificent sight to see the dragons dancing in the air. Will suddenly felt a wave of love for this place rush over him, no doubt Agni's feelings, and headed to a volcano, using fire jets to accelerate his speed. Agni appeared in front of him in her dragon form and flew beside Will.

"William, within that volcano, is the black fire we dove into. I wish to enter the flames again." Agni said with a nostalgic voice. The last time Agni talked was seven years ago, when Will was playing around with his dad's gun. Will wasn't shocked to hear her though. This is _her _realm that she hasn't seen in eleven years, and he expected far more talking to come. He was right.

"William, do you know how the Spirit world and Earth are connected?" Agni asked, curious if he knew.

"Well, I've been told the Avatar was the bridge, but since his death and Ravaa and Vatuu's permanent separation from Earth, communication from the Spirit-World has been very weak." Will stated flatly, not caring where the conversation was taking them.

"The Avatar didn't strengthen the bond between the Spirit and material worlds, he only had a powerful connection himself, making others envious of him and reaching for that connection he had. It explains how even non-benders can enter, their envy made them strive for that connection." Agni explained half-heartedly. "It's a shame that people are mostly driven by jealousy to reach our world. But if more people acted like Iroh, you might even see other humans here from time to time." Agni finished as they reached the rim of the volcano.

Looking down from this height should have made William dizzy. But when he stared into the black inferno above the center of the lava, he felt another wave of love for this place wash over him, but it was his own emotion.

"Agni, before we go any farther, I have to know. Why did you lead me to Iroh, and why did you force the continuous thought of the Spirit-World into my mind?" Will was clearly angry. He had literally no idea why he was here, and wanted to know at least a fraction of what Agni was thinking.

"William, I apologize for not explaining before, but you and your brother have a task of gargantuan proportions. The plot of fate must reveal itself on its own, for both Ravaa and Vatuu; along with the all the Avatars have made it one of the laws of Spirits." Agni took a long pause. "But what I am allowed to say is that your Firebending must be strengthened to a prodigious state if you are to fight alongside, or if things get worse against, your brother." Agni transformed into a human form while saying this.

"I'm assuming I must completely master Earthbending to its full extent? Michael is prodigious in both his forms, and I'm only a master of Firebending, and advanced with Earthbending, so it would only make sense." Will questioned, and Agni gave a nod.

They were flying using fire jets towards the black inferno in silence. Agni knew the full grimness of what they were diving into, but had no other choice. Will had to become a prodigy, and that was the only thing the Spirits could allow and that Agni could do.

"Will, get on my back." Agni said, turning into her dragon form. Will quickly flew over, and sat between the two spikes that he sat when he was six. "You will feel an unbearable amount of pain if you try to bend the fire away. You will need to bend a constant flame, and when the time is right, we will return to Earth." Agni said in a slightly hurried voice. Will nodded and started to bend the small flame.

Will looked around, and saw things that would only been seen if one was on cactus juice. He was out-right terrified. He went from one image of a child being slowly burnt alive, to lava encircling a mother who was trying to save her children from the explosive power of the molten rock. He wanted to close his eyes, but found it impossible. He was forced to see the woman's baby fall from her arms into the magma, exploding as the water in the baby's body violently burst from the child. Will was vomiting, and now could only see the blue fire in front of him. He took a quick look to see it was his, and it was. He had become a prodigy, but couldn't return to Earth.

"Agni, why did you put me through that torture? It was a living HELL!" Will yelled, but Agni didn't respond. Instead, it was Wan who spoke to him. "The Spirits needed to see if you are sympathetic towards human life. You clearly are, and at the moment you…. Regurgitated," Wan said that last part with an awkwardness that only a seventy foot tall purple platypus could achieve. "I, along with the other spectating Spirits granted you the prodigious 'blue fire', the type of fire that Azula, Fire Lord Roku, Avatar Tash, and others bent. As you know, blue fire is much more powerful and hotter than normal red fire." Wan explained. "And lightning should come to you easier now." Wan finished. And when he finished, William returned to Earth.

**ON EARTH**

"William, I see you've returned to us mere-mortals." Iroh said with a friendly humor. He gave Will a cup of jasmine tea, and started "So, did you find what you were looking for in the Spirit-World, or did you wander around the spiritual wastelands?" Iroh asked eager to learn of William's first visit.

"I found what I needed, and some horrid hallucinations. But Agni says it was worth it, and she's never been wrong before, regardless of how few times we've talked. And before you ask what I was doing there, I will show you." Will bent a blue fire and showed it to Iroh. Iroh's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped.

"And yet again, the Spirits decide I need a heart attack." Iroh said with a dry humor. "The only person I saw that could bend blue fire was my niece. Before she committed suicide, she was schizophrenic, and very violent. Before you ask, I'm fine, and no, we were not even remotely close." Iroh said, finishing sharply. "Now, I think it's time you got home. It's nine now, and your parents must be worried." Iroh handed him his bag and shooed him out the door.

**9:10 pm, in the side streets**

Will was walking down the street that led to his house, a half hour walk, when three men appeared in front of him.

"Give us your money, phone, and any jewelry you have on you. If not, you may be missing a major appendage." The man in the center said. Will used his perceptive skills to determine what he looked like. He was around six foot two inches, strong jaw, long nose, and had very pale skin.

"Get out of my way, ghetto boy." Will said, pissed off. He didn't have the time for this nonsense. And besides, if the muggers did attack him, he could incapacitate them.

"Hear that gents? Little fancy-dressed boy got shit lodged in his brain!" He and his gang laughed. The man pulled out a dagger, and in one swift movement, got behind Will and pressed the knife against Will's neck. "I'm going to say this once more. Give us your valuables, or suffer the consequences."

"Great. Now that's going to bleed when my heart pulses." Will was terrified out of his mind, but was putting up an expression that said 'I don't give much of a damn'. Will then finished with "You guys don't mind that my phone is always recording and sending GPS signals to officials, right? Because it is. And also….." Will lied about the recording, but that was so the goons would be on edge. Then he lit himself on fire, giving the leader a nasty burn and making the other two run. Will searched the burnt guy for his phone and called the ambulance for him, seeing as he passed out from pain.

**9:40 pm, William's home**

"Mom! Dad! I'm back from the 'Jasmine Dragon'!" He yelled into the house. Bill came running down the stairs with an angry look on his face. "Wow, Dad, no need to be giving of more heat than my Firebending." Will said, trying to calm his dad down.

"Will. WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO THAT MAN." Bill practically exploded. A few ceramic decorations literally exploded. Natalie came down when she heard her collectible ceramics break, and didn't know which Earthbender to blame for it.

"William! Sit down!" Natalie yelled, obviously mad.

"Which one?" The two Earthbenders asked, slightly confused. Whenever Natalie got mad, she addressed both Bill and Will by their full, proper names.

Natalie just pointed to the two of them, and said "Both of you. Will, you are going to explain your entire first day, up to and including the burnt man. And Bill, you are going to shut up and listen."

William explained his full day of school, including the fight with Aang and Katara which he learned later in the day was a legitimately legal fight, since Aang and Katara accepted the challenge with witnesses surrounding the area. He did hesitate when it came to the end of the day though.

"So what happened? You are not leaving this seat until you told us." Natalie stated smugly, and gave her infamous 'Evil Eye' to Bill when he let out a small laugh.

"Well…. I- uh….. Have what one might call a- um…." Will started weakly, as he has never talked about anything of the sort with his parents. (I come busting through the fourth wall) YOU KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING ABOUT! (Fixes the fourth wall with the strongest substance known to man; duct tape) "I have a date on Saturday." He finished, his voice was small. (Breaks through the fourth wall again) SEE WHAT I DID THERE? (Fixes the fourth wall again)

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, _WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID?_" Bill yelled, not wanting to hear correctly. He was fiercely against his sons possibly being screwed-over by some cold hearted bitch. He was basically like the typical father of a girl.

"I SAID I'm going on a date on Saturday. It's at the 'Jasmine Dragon'." Will said, slightly scared of his father, the intimidating six foot three, 250 pounds of muscle he is. And his unshaven beard didn't help at all.

"You are doing no such thing. My son is _not_ going on a date with a girl I haven't even met." Bill stated as plainly as humanly possible, and his face void of any hint of anything at all.

"As I said, it is on Saturday, today is Thursday. Friday is tomorrow, so that means I have a good 24 hour period to get your useless approval. And if I DON'T get your approval to go on my date," Will summoned forth a blue fire. "you won't get any sleep." Will finished in a dark voice. His mother has mentally trained herself to not be afraid of her family's abilities, but that did literally nothing for her at the moment. Bill was screaming like a child. Michael came down and saw the blue flame in his brother's hand.

"So you're a prodigy now? That means you might stand a chance against me." Michael stated, bored. It would probably take what William saw in the black fire to put him on edge. "Well, I'm going back to bed." He finished, bending a bottle of water up the stairs in front of him.

"So, Will, continue with your day. I'll keep your father quiet." Natalie said, putting a piece of bread over Bill's mouth.

"Well, after Toph, that's the girl's name, asked me to dinner, Michael used his sound bending to embarrass us to the school, so I trapped him in rock. Don't worry, I let him go. After that happened, I went to the 'Jasmine Dragon' for advice from Iroh. I asked him how to get into the Spirit-World and he agreed to help me. Once there, I met the first Avatar and he directed me to the Realm of Fire, the place Agni desperately needed to bring me to. Once there, we entered a black inferno that gave me morbid hallucinations of children dying by the effects of fire and lava. The Spirits saw I was sympathetic toward human life, and granted me the blue fire that you just saw. I returned to Earth and started home. That's when three men tried to mug me, and I got cut on the neck." Will showed them his now scabbed over wound. "When his blade was on my throat, I lit my entire body on my new blue fire, scorching the man's entire front body. That was the man you saw on the news. I believe I was justified in burning him." Will explained, cringing when he mentioned the knife wound.

"So that's why you burnt him? You are justified for your actions." Bill said, slightly surprised. He thought his son dating was a nightmare. "You know what? I would like to meet this girl, Toph, but after your date." Will gave a surprised look. "I'm giving you permission to go. Spirits know you need it after today. Now off to bed with you!" Bill finished.

Will quickly fixed his mother's broken pots and headed upstairs without a second thought. When he entered his room, he saw his brother reading something on his phone.

"Oh, hey Will. I heard the entire conversation, so don't bother me with the details. But tell me, who is Toph? Does she bend?" Michael asked, trying to make conversation. He was clearly texting someone, so Will made his explanation short.

"She's an Earthbender, Metal prodigy. Color-blind. And a bit forceful when it comes to strangers." Will said quickly. He turned off the lights, and the brothers went straight to sleep.

/AUTHORS NOTE/ I really need reviews guys; I had to ask my friend for ideas for the chapter.

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK BLACKRANGER96 FOR THE FIRST REVIEW IN THE PROLOUGE!**


	5. Fights, Betrayal, and a New Friend

**FRIDAY**

William got up at his abnormal time of 5:15 am, and got dressed in a plain white Polo shirt, and a pair of beige pants. When he looked in his mirror, he groaned. '_Great. I'm a professional golfer. All I need now is the damn hat._' He thought to himself. He decided to not shave his stubble, seeing as there was barely any. He took his sandalwood, and burnt some of it with blue fire. When he was done making himself smell like sandalwood, he noticed most of it was gone. He planned to get more, or just use body-spray like normal teenagers. He quickly applied some hair-gel he made from pine sap to slick his hair out of his eyes.

He went downstairs, grabbed a bowl of cereal and turned on the television. He changed the channel to the news, and saw something slightly disturbing. It was the man he burnt. His entire face made it look as if he was made of fire. His eyes were fine, and his eyelids still worked to a degree. When the news person interviewed him, he could hear gasps from his neighbours.

"So, Robert, is it okay if we get a quick interview?" The news person asked. Will could see the disgust of the situation on her face.

"Well, since I can talk, why not make myself useful for people? I'll survive it." Robert said, and a forced smile came to his scarred face. "Ask any question you wish."

"How were you burnt?"

"This will sound crazy, but I was mugging a kid that was no older than twenty, and when I got right behind him, his entire body was on blue fire the second I had my knife to his neck."

"So you were mugging someone? You do realize this is national television, right?"

"Yes, I know. But at the moment, I don't care. I just want to be healed, and thrown in prison. Thanks to that kid, I now know pain. Personally, I'd thank him if I could."

"Would you like to describe this kid? Even though you thank him for teaching you, what he did was illegal."

"I'm not pressing charges against him. Again, I thank him for teaching me a lesson."

"Are you sure? Were there any witnesses that you know of?"

"Yes, but I'm not saying who they are. I just hope that they're hearing this, and stop what I started. Now, these pain-killers are making me sleepy, and I would like if you didn't watch me sleep." Robert said, yawning.

"But sir-"

"No but's. Leave me to sleep." Robert said in a threatening tone. All the cameramen and the reporter left hurriedly.

'_Wow, he's actually thanking me for what I did to him?'_ Will thought, dumbstruck. He grabbed his laptop and searched for 'breaking news' article's. He found a grand total of seventeen different reports on the subject of the burnt man. All said he was crazy thinking a kid did that to him.

**7:40 am**

"Off to school you two. And Will, don't get into any more fights, legal or otherwise." Natalie said, a faint yet noticeable threatening tone in her voice. Even though Will and Michael are powerful benders, they, like their father, were scared of her. That threatening tone helped nothing.

"So Michael, anyone know about your abilities?" Will asked, curiously.

"No, but I plan on getting into a tournament. Either that, or starting one with the other powerful benders." Michael replied in a bored voice. He sounded a little doubtful about finding powerful benders after he heard of Will's fight with the best bending couple in the city.

"Well, remember, If a teacher will supervise it and you have a professional healer, it's as good as made." Will said, sighing and looking up to the sky. He saw storm clouds rolling in and expected rain to come at around noon.

**8:20 am**

"Hello to everyone that isn't Toph. And a special hello to everyone else." Will said, making Toph blush. They've only known each other for twenty-four hours, but it was evident they were a perfect match. And since Will wasn't one to delay the inevitable, he acted like Toph's boyfriend, even before Will agreed to go to dinner with her.

"William, show us your neck." Aang commanded, and Will knew what he was talking about.

"Why should I? I'm not your servant. And why would you want to see my _neck_, is that some weird new fetish going around?" Will teased, not wanting to show him the scabbed over cut.

"You honestly have no clue why?" Aang asked, not believing him. Aang threw a gust of wind to Will's head, knocking his jaw up and revealing the cut.

"YOU BURNT THE MAN?" Aang yelled, not caring that he was in a library. Luckily the librarian was on a coffee break, and didn't hear.

"He was trying to fucking kill me." Will said, pissed off.

"Aang, calm down. He saved his own life and, according to the interview that was all over the news, taught the man a lesson he thanked him for." Sokka said, trying to reason with the fuming Airbender, but to no avail.

"Well then, I guess that would be one less Vatuu worshipper in the world if he let him cut him." Aang said, still holding to the thought that Will made a deal with Vatuu.

"You, condescending Airbending douche, listen to me. My Spirit is fused with Agni's, making it possible for me to Firebend. You are going to deal with it." Will stated. Aang wasn't buying it.

"I don't believe you. At lunch, we are going to fight. One on one, nothing held back. I don't care if you accept or not, but I will fight you. If you win, I will drop it. If not, you leave the school." Aang dared.

"I agree. Now, Toph, let's get to class."

**LUNCH TIME**

"So I see Aang's a bit late? That means I can eat some lunch." Will said to no one in particular. The second he grabbed his pizza from his lunch box, it was blown out of his hand. Aang arrived.

"Really dude? My pizza did nothing to you. And now I have to buy lunch." Will said, slightly pissed off.

"We fight now. On the football field."

"Alright. Just make sure Katara's there to heal you." Will said, cracking his fingers as he walked.

"You're actually going to fight him? He has never lost a one on one fight, and he is very powerful." Toph asked him, slightly worried. "Aang only held back yesterday because Katara was involved ."

"Honestly, I don't care. I want him to drop this. And I have a trick up my sleeve." He finished with a dark smile.

"Alright, this is a full out fight, no holding back, one on one. Aang the Airbender versus William the Fire/ Earthbender. The rules are the following: No killing, no removal of limbs, fight is over once one of you either gives up or is rendered unconscious, and no hitting the audience." Sokka exclaimed. There was a GIANT crowd here to witness the fight. Piando rendered it legal as it was a challenge that Will accepted, and there were witnesses to both the challenge and the fight. There were Waterbenders that could heal one of them if the fight got bloody.

"And FIGHT!" Sokka yelled.

Will started off with a sinkhole under Aang, but he dodged by flying. Aang flew over to Will with inhuman speed, and sent a force of wind to him. Will sank into the ground, and shot back up, firing red fireballs at Aang. Aang dodged this attack as well, but Will wasn't done with his fiery onslaught. He summoned forth his blue fire and sent a fairly large stream of it to Aang, searing his left hand. Aang wasn't going to give up though, and used Airbending to create a small twister that trapped the fire. Once the fire dissipated, he sent the twister towards Will. Will tried flying away, but was caught in the twister. Then, something odd happened. A voice that was slightly familiar came to his head.

"You have connected to my Spirit at a time of need." The voice started. Will recognized it as Wan. "Allow me to take over, fragment of me." Wan said.

"Wait, what's going on? The tornado, it's glowing!" Toph exclaimed, along with a few exclamations from other students.

Will brought up a giant piece of earth, and bent it into the tornado. Then, he melted the dirt, transforming it into lava, and stopped the tornado. Will then bent the lava into tendrils that surrounded Aang. Aang bent a gale force that cooled and hardened the lava, and flew up to where William was. William bent more lava to trap Aang mid-flight, but stopped as Wan's spirit left his body. Instead of lava that trapped him, Aang was covered in rock that left his head space to breath.

"I believe it would be wise to quit now Aang." William said, and Aang saw a spark of anger in his unreadable blue eyes. Disregarding the power William has shown, Aang was far from finished. Aang took a deep breath, and launched a powerful wind right in Will's direction. Will didn't have the speed to dodge it, and was knocked into the goal post on the other side of the field. While Will was slowly flying back to Aang, Aang summoned a wind from his encased hands, and blew the rock trap to pieces. Aang then launched a full force wind in Will's direction that knocked Will to the ground. It looked like Aang was going to win this fight.

"You know, you put up a decent fight. Give up and you won't humiliate yourself." Aang said as he was approaching Will, who was on the ground with a broken leg. From the goal post no doubt.

"You want to know what comes now Aang? FIRE." Will said, wincing from the pain in his leg. He breathed a blue flame right at Aang that mysteriously didn't burn him, only pushed him to the ground. Will made a seat out of rock so that he wouldn't need to use his leg, and slid over to the Airbender.

"Now guess which element I will fight with? EARTH." Will stated, and sent Aang into quicksand. The quicksand was too loose for Aang to crawl out, and was sent underground. Will brought him up after thirty seconds to find Aang gasping for breath that didn't come. Will then bent the sand out of Aang's lungs, allowing him to breath.

"Give up now. You are clearly going to die if we continue." Will said flatly.

"I- I give up… Katara, heal me…." Aang managed. Katara rushed over and healed Aang's wounds, including his scorched hand and, a more delicate operation, the cuts in his lungs and throat.

Will went over to his brother after he was sure Aang was okay. "Michael, you mind healing me? This leg is shattered and I need someone that can Bloodbend to heal it." Will asked his prodigious brother. He simply nodded and had Will's leg healed ten minutes before lunch ended. Will walked over to the field with his brother and restored the field, while Michael bent the grass to swiftly repopulate the scarred areas.

**ENGLISH CLASS, 4****TH**** PERIOD, TEACHER ZHAO**

"Great, English class. This guy's classes are BS after the first day." Toph said to Will. As like their other classes, they were right beside each other. The rest of the gaang was here too, as this was the only class they all shared. They were all sitting in one area, and since the seats were in groups of two, Zuko had to sit beside some gloomy girl named Mai. She always had her hair in two buns, and never showed emotion, no matter what happened. Zuko had a crush on this girl ever since first year for some odd reason though.

When Zhao got in the classroom, what he saw slightly disturbed him; young love. "Alright, welcome to day one of working. If everyone will put their phones away and grab a notebook from the front, we can start." Zhao said, sitting at his desk ad sorting out papers. Will came along with the wave of students and grabbed notebooks for his friends.

"What do you think you're doing young man? One notebook per student." Zhao said, slightly annoyed at Will.

"I'm grabbing books for my friends, chill out." Will said lazily. He really didn't want to deal with a bull crap teacher at the moment.

"Kid, if your friends want notebooks, they come and get them. Now put them back." Zhao said, not really giving a damn about the situation now, and just wanting to push his student's buttons.

"Alright, jeez." Will said.

Will went back to his seat and the gaang went and got their own books, giving Zhao dirty looks. When they sat down, Toph squeezed Will's hand and said "This is going to suck."

"All of you, pay attention because I do not repeat myself. Today, we are starting a chapter on words and their origins. Can any of you tell me what this study is called?" Zhao asked the class, and a few students put up their hands. Zhao ignored them and went to Will. "Young man, can you tell me the name of the study of word origins?" Zhao asked, hoping he didn't get it right.

"Etymology sir." Will replied, bored.

"That's correct. Now that we have something out of the way, I will take the attendance." Zhao took the attendance and took the time to memorize everyone's name.

**LAST 5 MINUTES OF CLASS**

"William, can you run the attendance to the office once the bell rings?"

"No problem."

"Okay. Everyone, pack up and remember to start on the etymology work." Zhao said, scratching his mutton chops.

Everyone put their work away and headed outside except for Will and Toph who were going to the office. Will put the attendance in the mailbox and headed for outside. Today, Will decided to drive his car. It was a GMC Safari, green colored.

"Toph, sorry if this interferes with anything, but my dad would like to meet you." Will said.

"Eh, my parents don't really care what I do, as long as I text or call. So where's your car?" Toph asked.

Will pointed to his mini-van "That green thing's my ride. We'll have to wait for Michael though."

"Wait, your brother? He embarrassed us to the whole school yesterday." Toph complained.

"So? I would have died if Michael didn't heal me after the fight. My leg was shattered and I needed a Bloodbender. Simple as that. And yes, he can ben two elements like me, so don't ask."

In a few minutes, Michael arrived and was about to climb into front seat, but saw that Toph was there.

"Great, pushing your brother to the back I see? I could say, oh what's the phrase? 'Bros before Hoes'?" Michael tried to joke. Will just rolled his eyes.

"You got gas money? If not, get out of my car." Will said threateningly. Toph just giggled.

"Alright, here." Michael handed him a twenty.

"Thank you. You mind taking the tire pressure? Dashboard says it's low on back left." Will tried to get Michael out of the car, and it worked.

"Alright, I'm on it." Michael said, and as soon as he closed the car door, Will drove away, laughing like a maniac. Michael was pissed.

"Well, that seemed a bit cruel. I like it." Toph said with a small smile on her face. Will just laughed.

"You were the one that complained. Anyways, he can get on my nerves, so it was beneficial for the both of us. Let's just hope I live to see the next day." Will joked. He drove to the 'Jasmine Dragon', wanting to talk with Iroh.

"Don't worry; I'll be only a minute." Will assured Toph.

When Will entered the 'Jasmine Dragon', he went straight to Iroh. "Iroh, I believe you saw the fight between Aang and I?" Will asked the wise Firebender. He simply nodded.

"I saw it. Both of you could've died if there weren't any healers. Now, I know you came to ask me something, now ask. I have to prepare a table for reservations." Iroh said, being his wise self.

"Something came over me. I couldn't control myself and I nearly killed Aang. Wan took control of me, and called me a 'fragment' of him. Toph said I looked like a human shaped UV light, if that's possible. I came to you because you have more knowledge of the spirits than anyone I know that will talk to me." Will said with a slightly hurried voice. Iroh just shook his head.

"I don't know what happened. Now run along, I know Toph is waiting for you. And believe me when I say this, she isn't patient." Iroh answered, and shooed him out the door.

Will was fairly silent when he got back in his car until Toph said something.

"What did you ask Iroh? I have a few guesses, but Iroh knows a lot of things." Toph asked, trying to get some conversation out of him.

"You told me I literally glowed like a UV light. It was connected to the spirits, so I thought Iroh might have the answer. He had no answer." Will replied regretfully, while Toph was just sitting there, gaping like a fish.

"So let me get this straight; you asked Iroh a spiritual question and he had no answer?" Toph did not want to believe him.

"I just said that." Will replied as he was arriving at his house. "Well, this is my place. You want to meet my parents? My dad's an Earthbender and my mom is a non-bender."

"There's no harm in it." Toph said while stepping out of the car.

Will opened the door and called to his parents. The second they came, they gave Toph an odd look.

"William, who is this?" Natalie asked, gesturing to Toph.

Will just managed to supress a laugh, humored by his mother's forgetfulness. "Mom, this is Toph. Dad, the same introduction goes for you as well." Will said.

"Well, it's good to meet you Toph. My son talked about you for an entire minute and a half!" Bill joked. His face became serious though, as he saw an odd pink Camaro stop in front of the house. "Do either of you know who's car that is? Because I'm pretty sure I would know if one of the guys had a pink Camaro." Bill said, confused. The couple turned around to see Michael get out of the passenger seat.

"Michael, why were you not with your brother, and why were in that pink thing?" Bill was mad.

"Will, I think I'll head home now. It's just across the street, believe it or not." Toph said to Will, and left.

"Well, it's an incredible tale of brothers, betrayal, and friends." Michael said sarcastically. "This grand story starts off when Will made me check the tire pressure, then drove off without me." Bill gave his eldest son a glare.

"So I decided to yell out to him. That's when Ty Lee, a fourth year girl, asked me what was wrong, and offered to drive me. As you saw from her car, she loves pink. Then I was here, and then I don't know what happened." Michael finished with a joke.

"Will, you are giving me headache after headache." Natalie said. "At least both of you are actually here, now come inside before you father starts chucking dirt at you."

/AUTHORS NOTE/ Well, I had to introduce Ty Lee because she is freaking perfect for Michael (My brother). PLease review and tell me what you want to see in the future!


	6. Their Song

**SATURDAY, 5:40 TOPH'S HOUSE**

Will knocked on Toph's door in what he thought was the most ridiculous outfit he had. He was wearing a maroon blazer and a pair of dark grey dress pants. Under his blazer, he had a dress shirt with an unnecessary floral pattern. He was thinking of way's he could burn his outfit when Lao, Toph's dad, appeared at the door. He seemed slightly familiar to Will, but couldn't place it.

"I presume you are William? Toph will be another five minutes, so let us talk over the details of your date. A father can't be too careful with his little girl." Lao said. He was wearing this odd green robe that looked to formal to be legal, and bore a mustache that made him look like a master samurai. "So, where are you taking Toph?" Lao questioned.

"The tea shop, 'Jasmine Dragon'."

"Where else are you taking her?"

"Where ever she wishes that is legal."

"When will you bring her home?"

"Before 1:00 am at the latest."

"What car do you drive?" Lao's questions were getting deeper into detail, and Will doesn't like explaining much.

"A green GMC Safari. It's parked over there by my house." Will gestured to the giant green mass he calls his truck. Lao gave a disapproving look to Will.

"Are you a bender like my daughter?" Lao asked, just to pass time.

"Yes, I'm a prodigy." Will answered and made his voice sway slightly so that Lao might stop asking questions. He just asked more.

"What's your discipline? Toph hasn't said a word of it."

"I'm a Firebender." Will replied simply, not wanting to tell of his dual abilities.

"Interesting thing about the element fire, its users have caused more wars than any other." Lao said in a tone that Will considered to be filled with prejudice. And he hated it.

"Well, Will, I believe you already met my dad?" Toph came from upstairs. Will thought his outfit was over the top, until he saw Toph's. She was in a pale green dress that went down to her feet, and she was wearing emerald colored shoes that look exactly like the 'red ruby slippers' from Wizard of Oz, just green. And her face was covered in make-up, no doubt her mother's work, who was just rushing downstairs with a make-up case. "Well, dad, if you will let us go, then you can go back to filing papers or whatever it is you do."

"Fine. But a word of warning Will, do not, under any circumstances, harm, disappoint, or violate my daughter in any way shape or form, I can make your life impossible to live peacefully." Lao said with a voice that sent shivers down Will's spine. In what had to be one tenth of a second, Lao snapped his head to his daughter and gave her a smile. "Have a nice night Toph." And with that, he shut the door.

"That was one of the more….. Odd times in my recent history." Will joked. Toph just punched his shoulder.

"Tell me again why we need to be wearing fancy clothes while you drive this clunker of a truck?" Toph asked as she got in the passenger seat. "I mean, I have my normal, comfortable clothes in my purse, because we _are _going dancing after dinner." Toph finished with an unbreakable statement. Will was already half way to the 'Jasmine Dragon', and didn't have spare dancing clothes. He just gave a sigh.

"Well, that means I'm dancing in my dress shirt and pants. I got nothing else." Will said while pulling up to the 'Jasmine Dragon'. Will grabbed his wallet and key's and got out of his truck. Toph grabbed her purse and rushed beside Will.

Before Will could give a confused look, Toph simply said "We are going in as a couple, so we are going to look the part. No complaints, Lava Head." Will just gave a small laugh.

When they entered, Iroh was waiting for them with a smile that always calmed Will down. "Ah, hello Will and Toph, here on your date I presume?" Iroh asked.

"Yes we are, thanks Iroh." Will replied as Iroh led the pair to a table close to a window. Will looked out the window and saw numerous skyscrapers in the background.

"Here are some menus; a staff person will be here shortly." Iroh said and left, leaving the two to talk.

"So, Will, do you know any good places where there's dancing? 'Because I don't have a clue, parents never take me anywhere and I don't have a car." Toph asked while reading the menu. It wasn't exactly easy for her because the text was brown on yellow paper.

"I've Been to this one place downtown called 'Side Step'." Will replied. He might as well go to a place he liked. "I have a question about your dad, where do I recognize him from?" Will was curious at best.

"He's the owner of Bei Fong gaming studios. His company makes these role playing games for the most part." Toph said, still trying to read the menu. "Fuck my color blindness, can't read anything on this."

"Eh, Iroh has pretty much anything here and makes most of it to order. What do you want?" Will asked Toph while she put the menu down, frustrated.

"Some sort of meat. Steak." Toph said.

When the waiter came over, Will placed two orders of steak and jasmine tea. Iroh's tea goes with everything.

"Alright, here are your orders: steak and water for the lady, and steak and tea for you. Enjoy your meal." The waiter said, slightly bored. Toph was hoping Zuko was going to be their waiter considering the fact he worked there on the weekends, but he was waiting another table.

The two finished their meal, and the night was just about to get better for Toph because Zuko was clearing their table.

"Don't talk to me and I won't tell the school about your fancy clothes." Zuko said, a bit pissed that Iroh literally sent him to this specific table to clear up. "Here's your bill."

"Thanks Sparky, and I know you wouldn't dare tell the school of this ridiculous dress, because I'll tell that Goth-Girl you _love_ her." Toph teased, but Zuko took heed of the warning like it was a death threat.

"Zuko, here's a tip for putting up with us." Will handed Zuko five dollars. "And the bill payment. Now let's go dancing Toph." Will paid the bill and got up. Toph gave Zuko an evil smile, and left with Will.

Toph got into the back of Will's minivan and changed into her dancing clothes while Will stood outside waiting. "Will, I'm dressed, you can stop standing there doing nothing." Toph said from the passenger seat. When Will got in his seat, Toph had no traces of make-up, except for lipstick.

"How did you get your make-up off? I don't have a single clothe in here." Will said idly while fumbling for his keys.

"It was all mineral based, except for my lipstick. That make-up felt like shit." Toph replied, and Metalbent Will's keys out of his pocket. "You're welcome."

**Side Step dance club, 7:30 pm**

"This is the place? All I hear is folk music." Toph said as Will pulled up to the parking lot, and Will just gave a smile.

"That's the point. It's a folk song club. Open your mind and come on inside." Will laughed. Folk was one of his favourite genres. "Don't worry; they play rock if it's requested."

The two got out of the truck, and Will looked at Toph's outfit as he was putting his blazer in the back. Toph was wearing a red shirt that stuck to her body and _emphasised_ her curves, and a pair of dark green cargo shorts. Her shoes were decent enough for tap dancing. Toph did much the same to Will and saw a faint floral pattern on his white dress shirt, and he was wearing grey dress pants with black dress shoes. Toph looked at his head, and saw a hint of fun-loving in his normally blue now green eyes. He put his long chestnut hair that went to his elbows into a ponytail. Toph would normally laugh at any guy that wore a ponytail, but it worked on him.

They entered the building, and 'I Will Wait' by Mumford and Sons was playing. Will grabbed Toph's hand and brought her to the dance floor and started tap dancing, like everyone else. Toph decided to give it a try, and danced with Will for what had to be four songs straight. Toph stepped down from the dance floor, only to see two familiar faces, Aang's and Katara.

"Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen! What are you two doing here?" Toph asked the couple who just entered. Will was coming down from the stage to greet his friends after he saw Toph go over.

"It's these guys!" Will exclaimed, pointing at Aang and Katara. "I thought I was the only one who liked folk and country."

"Well, Katara said I needed to have some fun after our legendary fight yesterday, and suggested we go dancing." Aang replied. Then added "And you're still the only one that likes folk and country." Will just laughed.

"Well, we better start dancing." Katara said, and then looked confused. "How do we dance to this?"

"Watch and learn you three, I've been doing this for years." Will said, and started tap dancing. The others started at the beginning of 'Follow Me' by Uncle Kracker, but they fell down. By the end of the night however, they were dancing to every song. Will checked his watch, and saw it was half past eleven. "Toph, sorry to say, but we got to go. I told your dad you'd be back by one." Will said regretfully.

"Oh fine. But we are-." Toph was cut short by something she did _not_ expect. Will kissed her _on the lips_, and it was her first kiss.

"Well, THAT happened." Aang said, admiring Will's stupid courage. He gave a fake salute saying "We salute our fallen friend, Corporal William, one of the craziest guys you'll meet." Aang joked, and Katara was on the floor, laughing. Will and Toph broke away from the kiss, and gave Aang a stare.

"Oh fuck off Twinkle Toes." Toph said, and looked back at Will. "That came out of nowhere."

"Oh…. Sorry?" Will offered.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. Now get over here!" Toph kissed him and left for the truck. Will turned around to Aang, who was laughing on the floor with Katara. Will just bent dirt into his mouth and left.

When Will got to his car, he saw Toph in her dress and make-up. They both got into the truck, and it was a while before either of them spoke.

"We kiss in front of my dad." Toph said simply. Before Will could question why, Toph answered. "To piss him off." She finished with a laugh, along with Will. Will turned on his radio to 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii.

"I love this song!" Toph exclaimed, and Will started singing along with the song. Toph was stunned for the second time that night, her boyfriend could _**SING**_. '_Holy crap! He has a voice!' _Toph thought, and joined singing the song. It wasn't long before they arrived at the round-about they lived at, and Will walked Toph to her door. He knocked and Lao came out in ridiculous pajamas.

"I see you brought Toph back on time. Come on inside Toph, We'll get-." Lao was shocked at what happened in front of him. William kissed Toph.

"Bye Toph," He said after the kiss. "Bye sir."


	7. Tattoos

**SUNDAY MORNING**

Will was asleep until ten in the morning which was odd for him. The only reason he _is_ up is because Michael drenched him in juice. Will didn't bother with yelling to him, because he was in far too good a mood. He simply took a shower and got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He grabbed his mp3 player off his headboard and went downstairs. He made a sandwich while humming 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii. Michael gave him a questioning look when he sat down beside him on the couch.

"You should be pissed! Go back to being your usual stingy no-fun self!" Michael started. Then he gave a faux serious look. "Who are you and what have you done with Will?"

"Michael, I'm in far too good a mood. I'd wager that you couldn't dent it at all." Will said with a smile as he played his playlist he put together from songs from his date. He pulled out his Gameboy and played some Pokémon while Michael stared at him with a befuddled expression. Will was confident that nothing could change his good mood, but that changed.

**TOPH'S HOUSE**

"Toph! Get up!" Poppy yelled to Toph. Toph did _not_ want to wake up and learn last night was a dream, but obeyed her mother. He got out of bed, got dressed, and headed down stairs for breakfast. After she grabbed some cereal, she sat down beside Lao on the couch

"Toph, I didn't get a chance to ask you; how was your date?" Poppy asked. She was sleeping by the time Toph got home and refused to listen to Lao for details. "And don't skip on the details!" She finished with a giddy voice. Lao just rolled his eyes and went to the den to read his paper.

"Well, when Will came over to pick me up, he was wearing a blazer, dress pants that I think were black, and dress shoes. He brought me to the 'Jasmine Dragon' tea shop for dinner, and Zuko was waiting our table." Toph let out a small laugh. "After dinner, he brought me to this country/ folk music and dance club. We were there for about fifteen minutes before Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen got there, and Will was teaching us how to tap dance. By the end of the night, I could dance with him, and he had to fix his ponytail about fifty times." Poppy was laughing at that last part. Then she saw her daughter blush.

"I think I know what happened next, he kissed you!" Poppy was worse than a loudmouth being fed gossip.

"It was unexpected and out of nowhere. Twinkle Toes faux saluted him and said 'We salute our friend, Corporal William. One of the craziest guys you'd meet!'" Toph and Poppy were both giggling. "Right after Sugar Queen fell on the floor, laughing, Twinkle Toes went down as well. It wasn't long before Will bent a good sized clump of dirt into his mouth." Toph was the only one laughing this time. Poppy gave a heavily shocked look at her daughter.

"Your father said he was a Firebender, how on earth would be an Earthbender?" Poppy looked at the colorblind girl with a semi-harsh look. "Explain if you will."

"He can bend both elements…." Toph explained weakly.

"I don't need my daughter dating some Vatuu worshiper." Poppy said flatly. Before Toph could explain how he was a bi-elemental bender, Poppy yelled. "LAO! GET IN HERE!" Lao was there in moments.

"I was reading an article on my businesses' rival. What did you interrupt me for?" Lao said, slightly pissed off.

"William, AKA Toph's boyfriend, is a bi-elemental bender! My guess is that he worships Vatuu. Either that or he is a freak of nature. No matter how it plays out, Toph is not seeing William again if you would _kindly_ agree with me." Poppy was furious.

"No. Toph, you may continue to date William for he seems like a nice boy. I would like to get to know him though, so if you could call him or bring him over, it would be much appreciated." Lao argued against his wife calmly. Toph nodded and went over to Will's house.

Will heard knocks at the door, and rushed to it. He opened the door to see Toph. "Hi Toph. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you at my house?" Will questioned innocently.

"My parents found out that you bend two elements and they won't listen to me, so you are going to explain your spirit whatever's." Toph replied and took his arm. Toph lead her boyfriend to her house and literally shoved him through the door. Lao gave one of his rare laughs when Will got up with his ponytail in his face. "Mom, Will is here to explain how he can bend two elements, and you will shut your face."

"William, explain your bending so that I might allow Toph to continue to see you." Poppy said.

"My soul is merged with Agni, the spirit of fire. That is literally all there is to it." Will explained simply while fixing his hair. "There is no explanation beyond that."

Poppy looked at Will, and didn't believe him. Lao just said he had to make a business call, and left. "You must think I'm an idiot, don't you? I want the ACTUAL truth, you Vatuu worshipper. Now if you don't give a decent explanation, I can have you removed from the city." Poppy said smugly.

Will snapped, and Agni literally ripped his soul out of his body and took over. Poppy was in shock as Will's normally blue eyes violently changed to red, and black scales appeared on his skin. "_You WILL listen, for what is happening now is by the will of I, Agni, the Spirit of All Fire, the Eternal Dragon! You will not abuse your powers over anyone in order to harm William, for you will be burned, thus is the will of the spirits!" _Agni roared and returned the body to Will's control, and he stumbled for a second before regaining his balance.

"Do you believe me now?" Will managed as he was coughing. Poppy was staring at Toph who was staring at Will.

"You have to put up with that _monster_? You are not seeing him again; he is an abomination among freaks. Now, William, leave the property or be charged with trespassing." Poppy was clearly scared, but tried to hide it. Toph walked over to her mother and punched her in the face.

"I am going to continue to date him, and you can't do anything about it you weak normal person I'm embarrassed to be related to. Now Will, let's go to that dance club we went to last night." Toph grabbed a surprised William, and walked over to his truck. Will used his limited Metalbending skills to get keys from his room, and drove.

"That was probably the scariest thing I've done in my life." Will murmured. His hands were trembling as he was driving. "Why did Agni snap like that? I was literally ripped out of my BODY! Aang said the same thing to me, but I only got a bit pissed." Will tried to reason with himself to why he snapped, and came up with an answer. "Toph, don't punch me for this, but I think the reason I snapped was because your mom said we couldn't date." Will said with a thoughtful expression. Toph just punched him in the arm anyways.

Toph didn't know what to say, so she didn't talk until they got to the 'Side Step'. "Huh. Usually I'm like a rock, you know, unbreakable and stubborn. But for some odd reason, you make me feel all gooey. You mind telling me why I'm no longer a metaphorical rock around you?" Toph questioned. Will just gave a small laugh as he got his tap shoes out from his trunk.

"I think that answer is obvious. Think, what is different since you met me?" Will was managing between small chuckling. He saw Toph think for a minute, and her eyes went wide.

"It's because of you! It's because I'm dating you." Toph exclaimed, and Will nodded. It finally made sense to Toph. She felt warm and tingly since Will kissed her last night. The memories of last night pretty much went back to her subconscious when a ball of fire flew right by them.

"SURRENDER YOUR SKILLS TO THE HEAT MILITIA, WILLIAM! WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" A man yelled to Will about thirty feet away. Will took a Firebending stance while Toph took an Earthbending stance. "Surrender, you are outnumbered and out matched. Wouldn't want a stray lightning bolt to hit your girlfriend, correct?" The man said menacingly as he walked over with about ten other people. They were all in red clothing with a similar insignia; two crossed katanas.

"Outnumbered, yes. Out matched? I beg to differ!" Will exclaimed when he sent a jet of blue fire to the Heat Militia. One of them was an Earthbender, because they fell into the ground and up when the fire passed. He took an Airbending stance for his Firebending, and unleashed rapid flurry of fire bolts. Toph was making any jewelry they might have crush them, and sending slabs of concrete into their faces. It wasn't long until they were down. Will looked around, and there were witnesses recording the fight. One man was fainted. And there was a video already uploaded to YouTube. Will grabbed Toph and rode away without a word.

"Wait, why are you driving away? What's going on?" Toph was asking Will.

"There were witnesses. I'm pretty sure someone already had a video on YouTube. We were also attacked out of the blue. I'm going home and checking for anything online. You can join me if you want; I got a laptop you can use." Will said with a scared voice. Toph just nodded. When the couple got to Will's house, Will was close to kicking down the door.

Bill opened the door for some fresh air, when he saw his son about to kick it down. "Will, Toph, how are you? Here to join us for some lobster?" Bill asked innocently.

"No dad, we were attacked. I would prefer if we explain inside." Will said in a hurried voice, and Bill sat them down at the couch while Will grabbed his laptop.

"Okay, what happened? I need to know everything." Bill said seriously.

"Well, my parent found out Will is a bi-elemental bender, shit went down and we decided to go to 'Side Step'. Then for some reason, a group of benders called the Heat Militia attacked us. And they know what Will can do." Toph explained and Will gave a nod.

"Are you sure these people were called the Heat Militia? If so, we may have a full blown war on our hands. I need to know if-" Bill was cut off by the front door being blown up by a bolt of lightning.

"William! Surrender your skills to the Heat Militia! We know your powers!" A Heat Militia woman came in with lightning sparking from her hands, but was blown backwards by Michael's Airbending. He then made the woman hover by using his Bloodbending.

"Who sent you, and who told you of William's powers? Tell me now or I will freeze your blood." Michael said, crushing her hands and feet. The woman yelled out in pain while Will and Toph were close to knocking Michael out. "Tell me NOW! If you decide to withhold this information, you will be a paraplegic." Michael said, forcing pressure on the woman's spine.

"I'll tell you! Ozai Phoenix sent us, please, let me go!" The woman cried out. Michael threw her out the door, and quickly repaired her feet. He turned around to see a scared Toph and Will.

"Toph, isn't Phoenix Zuko's last name?" Will asked Toph, and slowly moved his head to his girlfriend. Toph only nodded. Bill realized the true severity of what was going on, and grabbed his keys.

"Tell me where lives and I'll get the bikes." Bill said, gesturing the teens to follow him to his bike garage in the backyard. He opened the garage, and the teens gazed upon three fully custom, top of the line Harley Davidsons.

"Zuko lives at 12 Groom Ave." Toph answered Bill. She tried to get into the driver's seat, but was pushed back by Will.

"Toph, you don't have a license for a motorcycle and I do, so I'm driving." Will said to Toph's annoyance. She grabbed a helmet and got behind her boyfriend while Michael and Bill got on their own. Will led the two other bikes to the only other rich neighborhood that was inconveniently placed right on the other side of the city, so it took them a good hour to get there. The four stayed silent the whole drive. Once Toph yelled out that they reached the place.

"Alright, get ready to bend like crazy. His family name is Phoenix for a reason, family tree riddled with prodigies and masters." Bill said as the four walked to the door. Will knocked on the door to see Zuko.

"Will, why are you here? I swear, if you are here to challenge me to an Agni-Kai, I will kill you." Zuko said with an edged voice. Will and Toph laughed when Mai came from behind the hallway.

"Zuko, aren't watching a movie? Get back over here." Mai said with her melancholy voice. "Oh, hi Toph."

"Zuko, we need to see your dad right now." Bill said seriously. Zuko just laughed.

"I live with my uncle. My dad went incognito after he gave me my scar. Why, did one of you get a matching scar?" Zuko joked, and received a look from the four.

"We need to find your dad. If you have any idea on where he might be, tell us. He is in charge of the Heat Militia." Michael said. Zuko was shocked at what he heard.

"Mai, we need to watch the movie another time, my friends here need my help." Zuko called back to the gloomy girl, and she just groaned and left. "Please, come in, grab a drink and sit down. I need to know everything." Zuko gestured for the four to come inside while he grabbed about ten liters of pop from his fridge. He sat down and said "Now, tell me what happened."

"Well, my mom found out about Lava Head's bending and started calling him a Vatuu worshipper. He snapped, Agni took control of him, his eyes went red and he grew scales. More shit went down, he returned to normal, and we went to 'Side Step'. Will, you mind explaining the rest?" Toph finished and grabbed a drink.

"No problem. Right when we were going to go in, about ten Heat Militia soldiers attacked us, and said they know what I am. We made them burn and bleed, then I drove us to my place. When I tol-" Will was cut off by his brother.

"That's when some psycho Firebender lady shot lightning at our door, and demanded for Will. I Bloodbent her and forced her to tell us who she worked for. She told us Ozai Phoenix." Michael said the last sentence with a fierce tone and glare.

"I suggest we take a look at the news. Never know if someone turned a recording in." Zuko suggested as he turned on this massive flat screen.

"_And back to you Jacob."_

"_Thank you Jenifer. Tonight's top story; a video of what seems to be a fight, of magic. This was sent to us by an unknown source, shows eleven grown men and women preforming elemental magic at two young teenagers who are yet to be identified. We had our best special effects workers take a look at it, and it is legitimate. Have a look." (FIGHT PLAYS, I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT DOWN AGAIN)_

"_As you can see here, each individual person is preforming a different style of magic, or elemental 'bending' if you will asides for this young man who is doing this bending with both fire and rock. Again, we tell you that this is completely legitimate. The video clearly shows the two teenagers beating the adults and fleeing the scene in a green GMC Safari minivan. If you have any knowledge of these two, or are these two, we would like an interview. The video shows no crimes, since everything was repaired; so it is impossible for you to be arrested. Now, to news about Toronto Mayor Rob Ford-"_

"Holy crap. We are screwed…." Toph and Will said at the same time. Zuko just looked at them, held his hands up and whispered "Illuminati" to Bill who just laughed.

"You guys can stay if you want, my uncle would be completely open to it." Zuko offered.

"William can stay if he likes, I have to have a talk with Michael regarding his Bloodbending." Bill said, glaring at his younger son. Bill and Michael got on their bikes and rode home.

"Well, I might as well stay. Parents mad about me 'dating a demon child' and all. So, Zuko, got anything to do around here?" Toph said idly while playing on her phone. Zuko thought for a minute, and smiled.

"Toph, remember how I'm a tattoo artist?" Zuko asked, and Toph smiled as she laid down on Will's lap, rendering him unable to move.

"I think I know where you're going with this." Toph started. "Will, do you have any tattoos?" She questioned him as innocently as possible, but Will wasn't buying it.

"I do not have a tattoo, and I don't need one." Will said defensively. Toph and Zuko just laughed.

"So? If you get one, I'll show you mine." Toph said a little suggestively. She sat up and kissed Will's cheek. "You might get another one….." Toph whispered in his ear while Zuko was laughing like a drunken man who met another drunkard.

"You know what? Fine. Zuko, grab your crap and get me a tattoo." Will said without a second thought.

Zuko returned from upstairs in about ten minutes, and asked "So, what do you want? Better tell me now before Toph decides for you."

"Take a look at this picture. Make that, on my back." Will handed Zuko his phone, and the scarred teenager went straight to work.

It was about an hour and a half later when Iroh came in, and saw what was going on. "Zuko, is that your real tattoo kit? William's in no visible pain." Iroh joked and Will laughed.

"It does hurt, but I'm afraid of what Toph might do to me if I show any signs of pain." Will joked, and the other three laughed.

"Well, Zuko, when you're done, Lu Ten is calling us with his laptop thing." Iroh said. Zuko was clearly excited, probably because Lu Ten was serving in Afghanistan. "And are you two staying the night?" Iroh asked the couple.

"Yeah, parents hate me at the moment and Will's allowed to be here." Toph responded.

"Alright, I'll see to it that the guest room is ready." Iroh said, and then looked at the tattoo in progress. "I see Ka meaning fire, and Chi meaning earth. I see the logic in your choices." Iroh finished. The Ka was almost done, while the Chi was completely finished with intricate detail. Iroh then went upstairs and fixed up the guest room.

"Well, that does it, your tattoo is done. I'm going to grab my laptop so that Lu Ten can talk to us." Zuko said as he packed up his kit and headed downstairs. Will got up and put on his shirt, grunting as it touched his raw skin.

"Yeah, it'll do that for a few days, mine oozed blood for the first few hours." Toph explained idly as she played on her phone. "It's three by the way; we can still go to 'Side Step' if you want." Toph offered idly.

"Sure, let me just tell Iroh or Zuko." Will said as he fixed his ponytail. He went upstairs and found Zuko and Iroh talking to a computer monitor. Will knew they were talking to Lu Ten, and waited for Zuko to call him over.

"Will, come over here and meet my cousin. Lu Ten, this is William. William, Lu Ten." Zuko said as Will walked over to the screen. Lu Ten looked like Iroh, just younger.

"Hey William. Zuko said something about you being a bender? What's your discipline?" Lu Ten asked the Fire/ Earthbender.

"I bend fire and earth. Don't ask how, It's a story and a half. The short story is that I fused with Agni." Will explained to the soldier.

"Well then, we could really use you in the elemental troops. Sorry, I have to sign off now." Lu Ten turned off his computer, and Zuko turned his laptop off.

"It's good to see him now and again, isn't it Zuko?" Iroh asked idly as Zuko put his laptop on his coffee table, and Zuko just nodded and headed downstairs. "What did you need?"

"I'm just telling you that Toph and I are going to 'Side Step' for a while, and I'm not sure if we're coming back here or going to my place." Will told the wise Firebender. Iroh just smiled and waved him off.

"Alright, stay safe, I heard about the Heat Militia. Come back here if Ozai shows himself." Iroh said as he grabbed his phone from the desk.

Will went downstairs to where Toph was sitting. "Alright, Iroh knows we're leaving. Grab your helmet and we go." Will said as he grabbed his helmet and keys while Toph put on her helmet with a humored look. "What's so funny?" Will said as he twirled his keys on his finger.

"We aren't actually going to 'Side Step'; I want to make bending known to the world. Let's go to the news station, we'll be there in time for the five o'clock news." Toph said as the couple left the door.

Will wasn't going to object to this, because knowledge should not be withheld from anyone. "Sure, you tell me the directions and we'll get there on time." Will said as he revved the engine. "And you still have to show me your tattoo." Will said with a small laugh.

"The news station is on the Tong and Pyro intersection." Toph said, and Will easily covered the ten minute drive. The couple got off the bike and headed to the entrance of the building. They entered the building, and headed straight to an info clerk.

"How may I help you sir and miss?" The clerk asked politely. He stopped his paperwork to talk to the couple with no distractions.

"We are here about the elemental fight report." Toph said calmly, and tried to see anything in the bland room, but only saw a solid wall of grey.

"Alright, I'll have the director come and bring you to the studio. And you sir?"

"I have information on the report as well." Will answered smoothly, and the clerk nodded.

He turned on the PA system installed in the building and called down the director. "He will be here in a moment. Please, sit down and have some coffee." The clerk offered, and continued his paperwork.

"So, we tell them it was us? Or do we just give details?" Toph asked her boyfriend. He shrugged.

"Well, it isn't exactly the best thing to tell a partial truth, so we tell them it was us and give a demonstration if they want." Will replied to Toph. Will was hopping he made the right decision, when the news director came in.

"Ah, here we are! Two brave souls tell us of what could be the biggest story in the existence of media! Well, come, follow me to my office." The director gestured the teens forward to his upstairs office. Toph was holding on to Will because she couldn't see anything with the bland layout. When they reached the office, Toph could finally see because of the décor. Will just thought he was eccentric.

"So, we will get the names out of the way. I'm Varrick, and you would be?" Varrick introduced himself while spinning in his chair.

"My name's William." Will replied.

"I'm Toph." Toph said simply.

"Well, do you have a video of this? Or are you the fighting teens? I promise not to tell the anchors!" Varrick threw his hands in the air and started spinning again.

"We are the fighters. You promise the conversation with the anchors will be genuine?" Will questioned Varrick who stopped spinning. He just nodded.

"Julie, can you bring us some refreshments?" Varrick asked his assistant, who returned in less than a minute with pop and little sandwiches. "Thank you Julie, you're a saint." Varrick smiled to Julie, but she kept a neutral face. "Well, if you could tell me a bit of detail about yourselves that could help my understanding of you."

"Well, in your one o'clock news, your anchors pointed out that I can bend fire and earth, while Toph can bend earth." Will said.

"I don't care about that, I need to know YOU you. How did you two meet, and what is your relationship with one another? THAT'S what people want to know!" Varrick exclaimed.

"Well, we go to the same school, so we were bound to meet anyways, and we are dating." Toph said simply and swiftly.

"There we go! That's all I needed to know. I will now text that one thing to the head anchor, and you two can explore if you want, just be back in time for the news." Varrick said while rolling around on his chair. The couple left before anything else happened.

"Well, he's eccentric I'll give him that." Will said to no one in particular. He felt Toph grab his hand, and go closer to him.

"I can't see a damn thing. Carry me?" Toph asked and didn't wait for an answer; she jumped on Will's back. "To anywhere that isn't a wall!" Toph exclaimed, Will rolled his eyes and started walking around.

To pass time, the two went to the basement and played their music loudly (NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED? GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!). A while passed, and the PA sounded. 'William and Toph, please come to the first floor news room, thank you.'

"Ugh, fine. Toph, let's go, they're doing the news in about five minutes." Will said, much to Toph's disappointment. They headed up stairs, and went to the news room where they were directed to chairs that were set up by the anchor's desk. They saw Jacob, the anchor, come in with a few papers. Then the news started.

"Good afternoon, I am Jacob bringing you breaking news. Later, we will take a look at Toronto Mayor Rob Ford and his supporters, but first, we bring you the two teenagers from that elemental magic fight we showed earlier in the day. Just for those who didn't see it, we posted it to our website." Jacob said with a professional pace. He turned to the two teens, and started asking questions. "Is it alright if you tell us your names? And I heard from Varrick you two are a couple?"

"Well, my name's Toph."

"And my name is William."

"Alright Toph and William, could you tell us and the viewers at home if you are a couple or not? We need some gossip here that isn't about celebrities or politicians." Jacob said with a laugh.

"Yes, we're a couple. And yes, I date a guy with a ponytail." Toph mused.

"Well, could either of you tell us what this magic is that you do? I'm sure people are very curious as to what people can do." Jacob was curious himself.

"Well, it's called bending, and people can only bend a limit of one element, with my brother and me as exceptions. He can bend air and water, while I bend fire and earth." Will explained.

"Now why is it that you can bend two elements? I know for sure I'm curious." Jacob asked with his usual professional voice. Will just laughed.

"I won't say because people will call me the Anti-Christ or some other word for blasphemous abomination. I'll just tell you that it has to do with the religion that benders are part of." Will explained. "A few people thought I worshipped the devil equivalent in our religion when I demonstrated my bi-elemental powers." Will finished with a thoughtful expression.

"Speaking of demonstrations, would it be okay if you bent?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I don't see why not. Then again, I can see barely anything in this room." Toph started. "Colorblind; only see black, white, and grey." Toph said before Jacob could ask.

"Well, if we could have the demonstration outside, we would appreciate it." Jacob offered.

"It's where the earth is." Toph said and got up. The three of them headed across the street to an empty park. "Watch in amazement at out powers." Toph said sarcastically. Toph started with bringing a pillar out of the ground. She jumped on it, and sent it to the ground with a single stomp of her foot. "Get that cameraman?" Toph teased.

"Alright, I'm up next." Will said simply. He created a sinkhole, and lined it with normal red fire. He then shot lightning down, and it exploded a large piece of rock which was sent flying upwards. Will sent blue flames to the pieces of rock, and turned it into lava, which he bent into the shape of a dragon. He repaired the ground, and cooled it by blasting the heat into the sky.

"Tha- that was AMAZING!" Jacob yelled in excitement. "Can we get another few questions in?" Jacob asked. The couple nodded and proceeded back inside. When the three were sitting, Jacob started talking again. "That was the most excitement I've had in my life!" Jacob cheered. "So, can you tell us were bending came from?"

"No one knows for sure." Will said.

"How many bending types are there?" Jacob asked.

"Well, depends on how you were taught." Will started. "There are the four major elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air. But there are prodigious sub elements such as lightning for fire, blood for water, sound for air, and metal for earth. Then there are those who use different stances that do not compliment their bending. Say an Earthbender uses a Waterbending stance when they're in mud; they could be mistaken for an actual Waterbender." Will stopped talking for some water.

"Well, there you have it viewers at home; people can have enormous power over the elements. Chemists beware!" Jacob said with a joke. "Now to Charlie for the weather…"

The camera went offline, and the two headed to the door. They got on Will's bike, and drove away. "Where do you want to go; my place or Zuko's?" Will asked his girlfriend.

"Your place, I want my parents to see the news." Toph said with humor. "That, and you still need to see my tattoo." Toph said with a smirk and made Will laugh.

They stopped by a certain McRestaurant to get something to drink. Will and Toph went in, and foolishly took off their helmets. It wasn't long before their demonstration got on the mute TV. They were soon bombarded with questions. First one to recognize them was the cashier.

"Oh my god! You two are the ones from the news; the benders!" She said right after she gave them their drinks. The restaurant went silent for a moment, and then chaos ensued.

"How can someone tell if they're a bender?"

"Are benders in charge of governments?"

"Benders are abusive for sure!"

The couple ran out of the restaurant and drove off. "That was insane." Toph said simply. Will nodded and came to a stop outside his house. The two went up to the door, and Will knocked. Bill came to the door.

"Ah, I thought you two were at Zuko's. Well, come on in." Bill gestured to the two to come inside. Once they were inside, they saw Michael taking a nap on the couch.

"I really want to draw a moustache on him." Toph said idly. She grabbed Will and headed upstairs. "Which one's your room?" She asked, and Will gave her a questioning look.

"Why do you need to know?" Will asked.

"You are far too innocent to be real. Here's a hint; you got one earlier." Toph said, and poked Will's raw back.

"Oh, you're talking about your tattoo. Where on you is it…?" Will asked his girlfriend.

"We go to your room and I'll show you. Stop complaining, absolutely nothing will happen." Toph said. She then added, with a small humor; "Nothing illegal anyways."

"Alright, follow me." Will headed down the hall and into his personal rec-room. It had a definite medieval feel to it with the suit of armor in the corner, war banners hung up over the TV set which was encased in cobblestone, the deer head above the doorway, and other decorations. "Welcome to 'The Paladin's paradise'." Will said in an old English accent and grabbed a sword. Toph sat down on the rug and laughed. "Alright, let's see your tattoo."

Toph lifted up the right side of her shirt to reveal a rapier with a rose growing on the blade. "Take a picture of it if you want." Toph said before Will said anything. He didn't take a picture, so Toph just put her shirt back to normal.

"Really? I waited for that? Oh well." Will said while inspecting one of his daggers. He sat down beside Toph and turned on the TV. The two leaned on the wall and Will guessed they dozed off because he was woken up by a crash downstairs.

"What was that?" Toph asked hurriedly. Will shrugged and went downstairs.

"I'm going to embrace my inner white person and find out." Will left with a joke. When he got downstairs, he saw Bill frozen against a wall, and Michael was trapped in rock; both alive but unconsious. He looked around and saw three people. Two of them were women, and one a man. The three of them had the Heat Militia insignia on their shirts.

"Well, if it isn't William; one of the only bi-elementals on Earth. We know that you have your girlfriend here, so call her down." The man commanded.

"Why should I? I'd wager that I can kill the three of you in one fell swoop." Will retorted. The man laughed.

"My friends here will kill your family if you don't. And I will kill your girlfriend." The man said dryly.

Will realized he had no choice but to call Toph down. "Toph, I need you down here for a second." Will yelled up the stairs, and Toph was down in a matter of seconds.

"Why do you need me here?" Toph asked, and then looked around. "I'm assuming we need to fight? Got it." Toph was in an Earthbending stance, but was pulled back by Will.

"Don't fight them. They will kill Michael, my dad, and you while I am forced to watch. We need to surrender." Will explained slowly, and Toph understood the situation. "We surrender."

"Well, this is good. I might as well tell you my name; Ozai Phoenix." Ozai said. Will wasn't exactly surprised with this; he did reveal bending to the world. Ozai had his minions place the four in a military-grade truck, and drive off. In the truck, they were unguarded, but it didn't matter. There was a tranquilizing gas in the air, knocking them out each time they woke up.

/AUTHORS NOTE/ Well, that was my longest chapter yet. Remember; I NEED REVIEWS! Did you like how I included Varrick? He might be back.

_Avatar wisdom (A NEW THING): Power and perfection are overrated. I think you are wise to choose happiness and love. There are reasons each of us are born. We have to find those reasons._


	8. Falshback and a Fortress

Will was going crazy. He didn't know how long he's been trapped in his cell. He only knew it had to be a few days, and he has made numerous attempts to break out, but was over powered by soldiers each time. Every few hours, the Heat Militia would force vodka down his throat in order to make him too drunk to escape.

"Well, it's been a few hours and you should be sober now. Reconsider my offer; join the Heat Militia as second in command." Ozai said as he passed by Will's cell. Will looked at him with a ferocity that would scare a lion, but Ozai remained calm.

"Blood thirsty prick. If you let me sober-up, I will fight you in an Agni-Kai." Will spat. He then kicked out a weak flame from his feet which was sent back to him. Something odd happened; Ozai's face changed to Toph's, and he mimicked her voice perfectly.

"You are not the only one who has a soul of the spirits fool. I have been merged with Koh the Face Stealer around twelve years ago. I can use his power to drive you to the brink of self-destruction." Ozai said with Toph's face.

'_Agni, I need help RIGHT NOW! LISTEN TO ME YOU DAMN DRAGON!'_ Will yelled to Agni in his mind. For only the second time in his life she came to his aid. Ozai watched with amusement as Will grew black scales.

"You should be back to normal in about five seconds." Ozai jeered his face now normal. He was right; the remaining alcohol in Will's blood was reacting to the immense heat Agni was generating. Agni quickly returned Will's body and started to talk to Will.

'_Will, I can only give you advice at the moment. I am sorry, but you must accept his offer for the time being'_ Agni told Will. Will didn't argue with the spirit, and nodded to himself.

"I accept your offer Ozai. Now let us out." Will said with a calm face. Ozai smiled and let him out; no doubt keeping his top soldiers watching him. Will stomped his foot to the ground and used his Earthbending skills to locate his family and girlfriend. It took him a while to analyze the signals he got, but soon found out that they were on the floor above in a common cell. He was heading upstairs when Ozai stopped him.

"Where are you going without the uniform child?" Ozai asked in a mocking manner and threw a hoodie that had the crossed katanas on the back. Ozai smiled a sinister grin and walked away. Will knew he had no choice but to play along for a while. He looked around and noticed something about the Heat Militia uniform; everyone was equipped with a sword of some kind. Will put on the hoodie and reached into the pocket to find a bastard-sword (Bastard sword: A sword that can be used with one or two hands) hilt. He inspected it closer to see that the blade was purposely and violently taken out. He walked upstairs to the common cell, and was stopped by a guard.

"Child, you are not permitted to enter the cell. Go back to your duties." The guard said. Will just talked his way into the cell.

"Guard, I get that you want the lowers out of the cell, but I am next to Ozai in ranking. I suggest you move before you are burnt." Will said as he produced blue fire from his sword, making it like a blade, and twirled it around like a child. The guard nodded and swiftly got out of his way. He looked around the cell to see that only his family and girlfriend were there. As he walked over, Toph was the first one to notice.

"Will! Thank you! Get us out of here!" Toph managed after violently kissing him. Bill and Michael got up from their seats and walked over to the red-clad teen. Toph also noticed he had a grey hoodie that she identified as red; judging by the shade.

"Bro, where did you get the hoodie?" Michael asked his older brother. Will looked down; ashamed.

"It's a Heat Militia casual uniform. I suggest you take the offer to join because it's that or die." Will said fiercely, knowing that soldiers were analyzing his every move. The three were shocked and took a few steps back.

"Why would you take that offer?" Bill asked. His expression turned dark as he said "You are no longer my son. Leave me now soldier."

"Bill! Don't do that; we don't know what Ozai put him through. You don't anyway, but I saw it all through my Earthbending." Toph said to Bill with a glare. "What did they force down your throat? You stumbled after each time." Toph asked Will.

"A bottle of straight vodka. Now I suggest you accept the offer I am giving you because Ozai will have you killed if you don't." Will said and grabbed Toph and brought her to Ozai while his brother and father refused to go with him. She didn't utter a word and neither did Will. They stopped in front of a large oak door that blocked Ozai from the world. Will opened the door to see Ozai doing paperwork.

"Ah, I see you've extended an offer to your girlfriend." Ozai said idly.

"Yes I have, I would like to know if you need her skills." Will said neutrally. Toph was trying to stay calm, but it was clear she was afraid. Ozai looked at Toph and smiled maliciously.

"Yes, I would like her in the Heat Militia. Come here the both of you; take a seat." Ozai said, gesturing them forward. The two teens sat down nervously. "Toph, I don't believe you know Williams ranking? He is second in command, meaning he has close to as much power as me. Now, any questions about our organization?"

"What is it that we actually do? No one has explained to me." Will questioned. Toph was staying silent.

"World domination of course. Benders shall be at the top of society as it once was in the era of the Avatar. Now, off with the both of you. And William, get Toph a casual uniform at the least." Ozai said, and sent them out the door.

"Well, what do we do first? Do I get to go outside at any time?" Toph asked. Will shrugged.

"I think I can get you out, and Michael's powerful enough to escape so I think we can leave. Just grab a uniform." Will said. When Toph got her uniform, Will turned to a soldier.

"Soldier, where is the weaponry? The new recruit needs a blade." Will ordered the guard, and she laughed.

"Why would I take orders from a child? Get back to your post kid." The guard said, unsheathing a long sword.

"You will obey your commanders but not the second in command?" Will started, grabbing his blade-hilt from his pocket. "I will ask again; bring us to the armory." Will commanded, and Toph liked the assertive Will she saw before her. The guard immediately put her blade away and led them to the armory without question. Once they arrived, the soldier ran off.

"Okay, why are we getting a sword for me?" Toph asked, slightly confused. Will opened the door to a large room filled with blades of all kinds.

"It's part of regulation uniform, all soldiers must carry a blade; be it a sword or dagger. City patrollers always have small daggers on them. You can get a blade here, or at my house." Will explained as he tossed his hilt from hand to hand.

"I think I'll use one of the blades at your place, but I'm grabbing a sword here just in case your house doesn't exist anymore." Toph said while inspecting one of the machetes. Will just nodded. He looked around and saw the weaponry was huge, so he just sat down at a computer and started to check news articles. What he saw didn't surprise him; every single news website had a video of the demonstration. He searched it up on YouTube and scrolled through the comments. The most recurring comment-type was that of people claiming that they were benders. Will smiled at a comment from a user that read 'My mom said if I continue to watch this, she'll smash my head into the keyboarfdskjesvrnudflbysdrmhv=8-'

"Will, I found one!" Toph yelled from across the aisle. Will shut the computer down and headed over to her. "Will, I found a dagger, I think it'll work. Let's go." Toph said as she flashed a dagger.

"Alright, but we need to leave quickly. I have trust in Michael that he and my dad can escape through his powers." Will said grimly. "You can jump on my back if you want; there's mainly grey around here." Will offered, and Toph jumped on his back. Will stomped on the ground and detected the closest exit was a window. He walked over to the window and opened it to see six stories below them, and concrete. "Toph, hang on tight because this will be one hell of a jump!"

"Wait, wha- AHHHHHHHH!" Toph screamed as they plummeted to the ground. Will used his Earthbending to soften the landing to a tolerable level and started bending a tunnel.

"Toph, stay close to me, you don't want to get lost down here and start bending your own tunnel. Just follow my flame." Will said, bending a bright blue flame. For Will, it illuminated the tunnel he was bending perfectly, but the only thing Toph could do was follow.

"Will, wait a minute. I have to ask you something before we move another step." Toph said with part seriousness, and part unidentifiable. She looked right into Will's eyes with her large grey-green ones. "Do you even love me?" Toph asked in such a way that Will thought he was going to fall over. "You barely act like you know me!" Toph was crying lightly.

"This can't wait, can it?" Will asked, hopeful that he can wait until he has room to run in case Toph wants to hurt him. Toph shook her head.

"NO! THIS CANNOT WAIT! I NEED TO KNOW NOW!" Toph yelled. Will knew he had no way out of the 'Hell Over Words' as his dad put it.

"Yes Toph, I do love you." Will said, hoping they can get on with escaping. He was wrong.

"Then why do you pretend like you don't know me? I am your girlfriend! I want to know why you don't act like it!" Toph demanded. Will looked down.

"It's a long story that I prefer to keep to myself." Will said and started to bend again, only to be encased in rock.

"We have time." Toph said, tightening the rock so that he can't bend. "Now, explain why you don't treat me like your girlfriend." Toph said, making a seat for herself. Will sighed.

"Back when I was in grade 8, I had a crush on a girl named On Ji. This crush turned into love, and we started dating for a few months." Will started.

(COMENCE FLASHBACK)

"_On Ji! How are you?" Will asked his girlfriend. They were about to go see the new Harry Potter movie, and both of them were hyped for it._

"_I'm good. You ready for the movie?" On Ji asked, jumping up and down. Will nodded._

"_So, you want my dad to drive us, or you wanna walk?" Will asked. The reason why he offered walking is because the theater was only three blocks away and it was a warm night._

"_Sure, I could go for a walk." On Ji said after placing a kiss on Will's cheek. Will blushed and started off after On Ji; she started running after she kissed him. Will never told her about his bending, but he used his Earthbending to speed up anyways. Once he got behind her, he was making the ground under him like a spring and he made no sound. He jumped over her with a front flip, and On Ji was surprised. "How did you do tha- BEHIND YOU!" On Ji yelled. There was a guy with a pistol and had it pointed it straight to Will's head._

"_Give me your money kid, and you don't die. I might even spare your little girlfriend here too." The man said. Will spun around and saw what the man looked like; about 6, 3 Hispanic muscled build. _

"_On Ji, turn around." Will said while still looking at the mugger. On Ji looked frightened. "DO IT!" Will managed before he was shot in the side. It wasn't a fatal wound, but he was knocked to the ground. To his surprise, On Ji was holding a switchblade to the man's throat, but from the front. The man just smiled._

"_Weak grip, terrible position, and a knife in a gun fight." The man said as he pointed the weapon to On Ji's head. Will got up and punched the man right in the back, but not until it was too late; he shot On Ji. All Will could remember from On Ji was a sickening scream. Will broke the man's legs by crushing them with rocks and left him to bleed out after burning out his eyes. As Will ran with On Ji in his arms, the screams of the man sounded like beautiful music to his gunshot filled ears. He ran to the nearest house and barged in, grabbed a telephone and called emergency services. The owners of the house were shocked to find a stranger rush into their living room where they were all watching TV._

"_Get out of my house now! I will call the police!" A man said, but saw the girl in his arms. "Kids, look away. Now. The address is 87 Birch." The man said slowly. In mere seconds the ambulance was there, but it felt like hours to Will. He was being calmed down by who appeared to be the mother while the father called Will's dad. Once the medics saw Will, they quickly patched him up and gave him advice of not laying on his side. He was fine, but he was worried about On Ji._

_The story of the incident on the news didn't calm Will because the police were not allowed to give her condition. Regardless, Will got dressed and walked over to the hospital demanding to see On Ji._

"_I'm sorry kid, but you can't." The receptionist said. Will punched a hole through the desk._

"_TELL ME WHAT ROOM SHE'S IN!" Will commanded and literally threw the desk to the other side of the room._

_The receptionist buzzed the PA. "Security! There's a crazy child here that needs to be retained!" She said in a hurried voice. _

"_Tell me before I BURN you!" Will yelled and sparked a flame in his hand and immediately melted security cameras. He was thankful that there was no one there. The receptionist ran out from her seat and out the door right as security came. Will put out his fire but wasn't backing down._

"_Child, I don't care why you are here, but you will be charged. If you lower your fists and leave, we may drop the charges." The head security guard said with a tone of authority. Will looked at him, and the guard was around 6, 9 Mixed African VERY muscular. Will knew he didn't stand a chance against him, but didn't back down._

"_I need to see her." Will managed. He was super-heating his fists in case he had to fight his way through. "She's my girlfriend. I need to see her! If you don't let me through, I can't guarantee your life will be spared." Will said with such a seriousness that made the guards step aside._

"_Room 313 sir." The head guard stuttered._

_Will headed upstairs to the 3__rd__ floor to find her. He looked around to see the room she was in. Her mom was there along with a lead doctor, debating over something._

"_But ma'am, we simply don't have the funding." A doctor said tiredly._

"_No! I will not stand here and let you do this to my daughter!" Jane, On Ji's mom, yelled to the doctor's face. _

_Will stepped in, making everyone jump. "You mind telling me WHAT you're talking about? I feel it has to do with a life or death decision." Will said, glaring at the doctor._

"_Will, you're okay! Thank God." Jane said, a bit forced. "This monster is suggesting they pull the plug on On Ji!" Jane was furious, and had a right to be._

_Will punched the doctor in the stomach. "You will NOT pull the plug on her. If you do, you better move continents. If anyone else 'puts her down', I will immediately kill them. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Will yelled as he held the man up by his collar. He nodded and ran. Will finally looked at On Ji, and there was a cast on her head with oxygen tubes coming out. He looked at the heart monitor and saw she was alive._

"_Thank you Will. I hope my little girl will be okay." Jane said, crying. Will returned home after that and completely disregarded school for the day. He was dazed for two days, and only left his room to use the washroom and to eat. On the third day, he decided to go to school since he was doing nothing at home asides from crying for hours straight. He ignored the school-bus as it picked up Michael and got on his bike. It was a good twenty minute ride on average, but he covered it in five. Once he got to school, he was greeted by the biggest, most apathetic sociopathic bully possible. _

"_I heard your girlfriend got shot. Funny thing, I watched the news this morning and the anchor said she wasn't going to make it." He said with a grin._

"_I don't have the time for your crap Clark. Mess with me and I can't guarantee your spinal cord will be intact." Will said with seriousness. Clark just put him in a head-lock._

"_What will a puny runt like you do to the giant that is me?" Clark asked, his arm cutting off Will's breath. Will didn't reply with words, but he heated himself to a hot sixty degrees Celsius. Clark threw him to the ground, yelling in pain. "What are you? You just burnt me!" Clark said, unaware of Will slowly walking to him._

"_You expect me to care?" Will asked, holding the other boy up. Everyone who was watching gasped; Clark was twice the size of Will. "Answer me. I might let you down."_

"_I can sue you, you know." Clark said as he struggled to get out of the smaller boy's grip._

"_AND YOU THINK I CAN'T?" Will yelled as he threw Clark to the ground, giving an extra punch while he was in mid-air. "You have NO idea how much suffering you have caused. One of your victims committed SUICIDE last year! You are going to feel their pain, but physically." Will said as he was kicking the boy. _

_Clark was being beaten for five straight minutes by Will, even with the other students trying to restrain him. A teacher was doing his rounds around the property, and saw the situation._

"_William! Get off him!" He yelled, but Will wasn't going to stop for anyone. The teacher decided to take matters in his own hands, and tackled him, sending both teacher and student to the ground. The teacher got up, and Will realized it was his teacher, Mr. C._

"_William, what did you think you were doing?" The principal, Ms. M asked, trying to calm herself with a thermos of tea._

"_It was simple; I was beating the crap out of Clark." Will answered flatly._

"_I know that, but why? You can be sued!" Ms. M exclaimed. Will looked directly into her eyes, and his changed to the silver colour they got when he was beyond flaming._

"_He made fun of my girlfriend." Will said, eyes still pouring anxiety into Ms. M._

"_Students aren't allowed to date at this school! That adds more days to your suspension." Ms. M said, trying to stay calm. "At least give me her name."_

"_You idiot, you claim to hold us students in your best interests, but can't comprehend when two people are dating?" Will asked, slamming his fist down on the desk. "Fine, I'll give you her name; On Ji." Will said, fuming. Ms. M was shocked._

"_Oh, that means I should probably stop talking and show you the news." Ms. M said, turning on her TV and played a recording of the news that morning._

"_And back to you Greg." The weather man said._

"_Thank you Chuck. We look into a story that has been covered by news-stations all over the country; a young girl by the name of On Ji fighting to stay alive, has been declared comatose this morning at 1:20 am. This young girl has been shot in the head by local gang leader Juan Simmons, in charge of the 'Yellow Scarves'. He was taken to hospital with unique injuries; burnt-out eyelids and three broken limbs, each with concrete fragments. He died earlier today because of an advanced cancer tumor doctors found in his left thigh. We go to Kevin for the live-eye at the hospital." Greg said sounding official. Ms. M turned off the TV right before they could see On Ji._

(END FLASHBACK)

"And when I got to the hospital, she was already dead. The doctors tried everything. I still fly back to my hometown to visit her grave on her birthday." Will was outright crying.

"I guess that explains why you barely act like I'm your girlfriend; you're afraid of losing me." Toph said, looking ashamed of herself for asking anything in the first place. She lowered the stone encasing Will, and kissed his cheek. Will looked at Toph when he finally felt _it_. He knew they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. He kissed Toph on the lips, and it was better than their first kiss by twenty-fold.

"Let's get moving before anything bad happens." Will said. He was stunned, but he continued bending. Toph started to bend as well, since she could see where she was going with Will's flame. The two spent a good half-hour bending in pure silence. It wasn't an awkward bad silence, it was a loving silence.

It wasn't until they broke the ground under a park that they felt safe. When they got above ground, Toph was hugging a tree. "I can't believe how much I've missed trees!" She exclaimed.

Will looked around for some mode of transportation because it was far too late for buses to be running. He found a bicycle against a tree, and got on. "Toph, hop on the bike; we got to go to my house." Will said, gesturing Toph over. Toph sat on the handle bars.

"Let's go! I want to relax at your place." Toph said, yawning. Will smiled and started pedaling to the intersection. The street he was at was very close to his home, so he wouldn't need to expend much energy.

"So, do you know what today is? I have no idea because I was drunk most of the time I was in the cell." Will said as he turned a corner that lead to their neighbourhood.

"I think it's Monday. Judging by the moon, we got to be at school in four hours." Toph said, looking at the full moon. Will pulled up beside his still standing house, and got off the bike. Toph was already at the door. "Will, hurry up! I don't know your lock well enough to bend it." Toph yelled to Will.

"Just bust it open, I have to sink the bike." Will said as he carefully sunk the bike under the driveway, making sure not to break it. He then turned to see an open door and a busted lock. He quickly repaired the metal and closed the door behind him. "Toph, where are you?" He yelled into the house. He heard a quiet giggle from the kitchen, and headed there. He looked around and didn't see Toph, until…..

"Boo!" Toph exclaimed as she jumped on Will's back. He staggered for a moment, then balanced, then fell.

"Ow…. That hurt…." Will groaned as he tried to get Toph off of him. She laughed at his attempts.

"You aren't getting me off _that_ easy." Toph teased. She leaned close to Will's face and teased "What's the magic word?"

"Please get off me?" Will tried, and Toph shook her head.

"Not even close."

"I need my puffer?" Will tried to use his asthma to his advantage for once, and he gestured to his right pocket. Toph gave him the puffs, but wasn't getting off.

"There, saved you. What's the magic word?" Toph leaned closer to Will, the space between them almost immeasurable. Will took the hint and tilted his head up to accept the kiss. A few seconds went by, and Will lightly bit Toph's lower lip, asking for entrance, and it was granted. Their tongues battled for dominance. The two loved every second of it, but had to stop for air.

"By Ravaa, that was the best kiss I've ever had." Will said to himself but purposely loud enough for Toph to hear, making her blush. "So, mind getting off me?" Will joked, and Toph immediately sat beside him, both of them welcoming the break of dawn shining through the bay window. Toph could tell Will was waiting for something, but wasn't sure what.

"You look like you're waiting for something." Toph said idly. Will propped himself up on his elbows and began whistling something. Toph was astounded when a few birds came to the window and started chirping with excitement.

"You were right, it is Monday. We missed an entire week of who knows what." Will said, smiling lightly. Toph looked at him, confused.

"How do you know that? I merely guessed what day it was." Toph asked.

"Well, I know its Monday because there are two Robins and one Blue Jay. They go around the neighbourhood, cycling the houses they visit. I've trained them to respond to my whistling." Will explained as he stood up. He suddenly remembered he hasn't seen his mom since before he got kidnapped, and rushed to her room. Empty. He ran to the basement; empty again.

"Will, what are you doing? You look like a madman!" Toph said as she grabbed his shoulder.

"My mom is missing, help me find her." Will explained as he ran out to the backyard, only to be called in by Toph a few seconds later.

"Will, get in here. I found a note in the fridge." She called to Will who ran inside. He quickly scanned the note, and it read:

_Dear Family_

_I have filed a missing persons report for the three of you, and told Lao to do the same for Toph. I have temporarily moved in with my family back in St. John's Newfoundland. You know the number to call if you read this, and please notify the authorities of your return._

_Natalie B. _

"That's her handwriting alright. Thank Ravaa she's safe." Will said with a sigh of relief. He turned to Toph and asked "What do we do know? I mean asides from telling the authorities we're fine." Will asked.

"I say we eat." Toph said as she went through the fridge and grabbed a piece of chicken. Will just grabbed money from his room for lunch.

"Alright, I saw we grab a Harley to ride to school." Will offered, intent on driving on way or another.

"Might as well, your truck is garbage." Toph teased as she grabbed a helmet. They got on Will's bike and drove off to the police station.

"Hello sir and miss, how may I help you this morning?" The man at the receptionist desk asked politely.

"We are here to clear up the missing person's report of William and Toph." William said smoothly. The receptionist nodded and grabbed two legal documents and two pens and handed it to them.

"If you two are the missing people, all we will need is some form of identification." The receptionist said before drinking something from a thermos.

"We are the missing people sir, here is my license." Will said, handing him his motorcycle license, and Toph handed him her student ID card. He looked over the cards and saw everything was in order.

"Welcome back William and Toph. Hope you're feeling alright from your _escapade_." The man teased and shooed them out the door.

The couple quickly got to school, and noticed they had an hour and a half to kill. "So, what do you want to do?" Toph asked as she looked around, seeing not a soul.

"Well, we might as well go inside. Nothing out here." Will said idly. Toph nodded in agreement.

They walked up the cement steps leading to the school, and went inside, finding the secretary in her office. They knocked on the door, and she let them in. "Hi, what can I do for you two this early morning?" She asked while setting up her printer.

"Could you tell us when Iroh usually gets here? I have to talk to him." Toph said plainly.

"He should be in in about ten minutes. Just wait outside of his classroom." The secretary said politely. Then she grabbed her phone. "If you could leave so that I can make a phone call, that would be appreciated." She said, dialing a number and shooing them out the door.

"Well, that was odd." Toph said to herself as they walked down a hallway. Will just smiled and put his arm around Toph.

"Ah, William and Toph, how good it is to see you again!" Iroh exclaimed from his desk. He got up and walked over to the couple. "Where were you two last week? I hope the Heat Militia didn't find you." Iroh said with a slight worried tone to his voice.

"Sorry to say, but we were captured by Ozai himself. My dad and brother are still there." Will said ashamed.

"Well, I trust your brother has enough power to free the both of them." Iroh pondered. He quickly turned to Toph who had a worried expression on her face. "Toph, are you okay?" Iroh asked, but she didn't say a word, and her eyes widened.

"Toph, are you okay?" Will asked his girlfriend.

"Th-they're ou-outside. Scores of them." Toph stuttered. Will looked at her with a confused look, but realized what she meant.

"Iroh, duck!" Will yelled as he threw both him and Toph to the ground. Iroh immediately fell to the tiled floor before a large icicle crashed into the window. Iroh got up right in time to melt another chunk of ice.

"Run you fools! It's the Heat Militia!" Iroh yelled as he bent away a stream of fire. The two didn't need any more orders to run. They ran to the basement, where they found other students hiding; and that included the Gaang.

"Twinkle Toes! Sugar Queen! What's going on?" Toph yelled her question to Katara. Katara almost jumped, but Aang literally jumped.

"Some crazy idiots attacked the school is what happened!" Katara said, slightly agitated. "You know anything about it?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, we do. A bending group called the 'Heat Militia' is trying to kill me. They have my brother locked up." Will explained, lighting a small flame to a student's cigarette.

"Thanks bro." He said. He started to walk off, but Katara grabbed him.

"Jet, we might need your help. Be ready to grab your blades." Katara said. Jet nodded and walked off.

"Who was that?" Will asked the Gaang.

"That was Jet, and Katara's ex." Zuko explained, making Aang and Katara glare daggers at him. "Chill guys, it's only the truth." Zuko teased. The Gaang was laughing until an explosion was heard from upstairs.

Toph and Will looked at each other and said "Iroh…" before running off, with a few other students behind them.

When the two got upstairs, they saw a war-zone. There were two people who were clearly dead. The dead were Zhao in a Heat Militia uniform, and a student. Will didn't need any command to start fighting; he grabbed his sword hilt, bent a blue flame out of it, and got to 'work'. He ran up to an Airbender, and slashed at him with the flaming blade. The soldier dodged, and blew a gale force in his face, sending Will to the ground. Will got up and bent stones up to his blade, transforming both fire and earth to a blade of lava. He took his blade, and cleaved the hand of a Waterbender clean off, and sunk his body into the marble tiles; leaving the head alone. As he was sinking him, Zuko threw a lightning bolt at an Airbender, striking her in the back. Katara was freezing people to the walls using the water from the fountains. Aang was shooting his foes into the brick wall near the doors, and Sokka was throwing people into Aang's wind forces. Mai was joined by her friend Ty Lee, and they were rendering their enemies heaps of useless flesh. Jet just joined the action with hook swords. He went beside Piando, and started to take down a few himself. Toph was joining Will in sinking people, and occasionally broke swords.

"We can't do this forever!" Aang yelled over the waves of soldiers.

"I know, but we can't do anything but fight!" Zuko yelled as he burnt a soldier's torso.

"I have an idea, but you guys will have to push them back! Be prepared to bend a dragon everyone!" Will yelled, gesturing to the doors. The Gaang did as they were told, and Will smiled maliciously as he encased a decent amount of soldiers in rock. "Taste my blade!" He exclaimed, and charged into the group of soldiers that were at the doors. He bent out his blue fire blade, and started slashing at them, taking a few down as he did so; one of them was the secretary. '_Damn it! That's how they found me!_'. About half the soldiers fled as soon as a few Firebenders bent a dragon, but the stronger stood their ground. The master Earthbenders bent up golems that surrounded the dragon, the elite Waterbenders bent ice that took up the role of the dragon's claws and teeth, and the strongest Airbenders used their bending for wind that was bent each time the dragon flapped its wings.

Will bent rock armor around himself and exclaimed in a powerful voice "We are the masters of bending! Leave before you are devoured by the dragon of elements!" The soldiers started to use the most advanced bending, but it was stopped by lava walls Will bent up. Out of literally nowhere, Will broke the rock and immediately sent it to the soldiers heads, concussing a few of them. "I warned you. Attack them!" He exclaimed, regardless of the small force he had compared to the thirty or so soldiers. The fight was short lived, as Michael flew over.

"What's going on? Never mind, tell me later." Michael said as he forced a wave of unconsciousness over the soldiers with his Bloodbending. Everyone was cheering of their victory, but Michael passed out.

"Michael, wake up." Will said, worried Michael spent too much energy too fast. "Someone, help me! My brother won't wake up!" Will yelled, checking Michael's vitals. He was alive, but dying from exhaustion. Iroh was right beside them, and picked up Michael immediately. He rushed inside; the Gaang following.

"Uncle, what's going on?" Zuko asked as Iroh placed Michael down on a teacher's desk that was thrown into the hallway.

"He's dying Zuko. His soul and body are being frayed by the second. Katara, in my desk is Spirit Water from the North Pole. Grab it before he dies!" Iroh yelled as he bent his spiritual flame over Michael's seven chakras. The crowd could see Iroh's fire going dark as he cleared Michael's chakras.

Will was beginning to be hopeful when Katara came back with the Spirit Water. "Katara, help me clear his chakras!" Iroh yelled, and Katara immediately started bending in the same motion, pulling out the same black energy Iroh was. "William, please tell me you know what energy transferring is. Your brother needs it." Iroh asked Will hurriedly.

"No, tell me how to do it." Will said.

"It's just Firebending, but it's flowing through the inside of your body. It will hurt, but you must do it for him to live." Iroh explained as he and Katara moved on to the last chakra; the top of the head. "William, I have to stop. You have to transfer energy to him now!" Iroh yelled as he ripped his hands away from Michael, leaving Katara and Will to heal him. Will and Katara cleared Michael's last chakra. Will placed his hand on Michaels head, and started to pulse energy through his hand. Will screamed in pain as the fire seared his veins and violently transformed into energy. It took ten long excruciating minutes, but Michael was fully healed. Will looked at his arm, and noticed it was _charred_ black. He poked it, and a piece of his skin threatened to crumble.

"HELP ME!" Will yelled, waking up Michael in the process.

"Holy shit…." Michael said as he saw Will's arm. He started to bend the Sprit Water, thinking it was normal water, and healed Will's arm almost immediately. "What was that? How did your arm just heal? Did I black-out? Why is the school broken?" Michael was firing out questions as fast as a machine gun shooting bullets. He stopped with a sudden terror. "Outside…." He pointed. Everyone looked outside, and there was a deadly stillness in the air. Everyone stepped outside, but they were greeted by a wall of water. The benders bent their respective elements to remove the water, but it did nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the Airbenders asked to no one in particular.

"It's a prodigy." Michael said weakly. He tried to stand up, but couldn't. "Damn it! I'm too weak. Will, you have to do this on your own. No one else has the skill" Michael started coughing, and spat up blood. "Don't worry about me; there are healers." Michael reassured his brother's worried look.

Will stepped outside, and gestured for everyone to move back into the school. "LET'S DO THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelled, sending a large blue fireball into the water wall. The wall parted for a second, revealing an old woman, but she easily repaired the wall.

"You will have to do better than that child." She said with a raspy voice. Will understood the graveness he was in; this woman was a stronger Waterbender than Michael. "Let's make this fun." She said with a laugh. She lowered the water wall, and covered the ground in ice. Will tried to slide across the ice, but the woman made the ice into snow, causing him to fall. He tried to run across the snow, but she changed it to ice, and he fell again.

"Enough of this bull shit!" Will yelled. He flew up using his fire jets, and started to barrage the old Waterbender with fire bolts. While she was protecting herself, Will melted the ice on the ground and sunk into the ground.

"I can sense the water in you boy." The woman started. She smiled, and ripped Will out of the ground with a large ice claw. "Don't try and hide!" She finished, throwing the teenager into the side of the school, rendering him unconscious.

"You're going to die now." Toph said quietly. She slowly walked over to the battlefield and summoned several boulders. "Do you hear me? You are going to die!" Toph yelled, firing a boulder to the old woman. The Waterbender simply bent the moisture out of the rock, and broke the rock with it in one fluid movement.

"Weak little girl. Nothing can stop the power of Hama!" Hama (For that is what her name is) said, slightly amused. She summoned an icicle from a tree, and sent it towards Toph, who shattered it with one of the rocks.

"I said you are going to die." Toph started, sending a lance of rock to Hama's head. Hama dodged by inches. "And that means you die!" Toph yelled as she summoned golems that circled Hama, who simply sliced them all to pebbles with a large amount of water tendrils.

"Enough of this. I have to rest; I will see you again." Hama said, and flew off on a sheet of ice. People bent their elements at the ice, but it wasn't budging. Hama was soon gone along with the unconscious soldiers that she carried off.

Toph ran toward the unconscious Will. "Will, wake up." She said, nudging his shoulder. He wasn't waking, so Toph shoved him on his back and checked his vitals; he was alive. "Damn it, wake up!" Toph yelled to Will's ear.

"Ugh…. What's going on?" Will asked no one in particular. He got up and looked around. "Where…. Where did that old woman go?"

"I scared her off." Toph said. She then hugged him and started kissing him. "I thought you were dead!" She managed between sobs and kisses. Will started kissing her back, but they both stopped when they heard the *click* of a camera. Another *click* was heard when they were blushing. Iroh came up to them with a smile.

"Thanks to you two, the school can stand for another day. I just got finished talking to Piando, and he said we have to transform it into a fortress." Iroh said, clasping the two in an embrace. He let go and asked "Now, I know you two are the ones to reveal bending, so can you go to a news station and warn people of the Heat Militia?"

"Sorry Iroh, I need rest. Can you send Michael in my place?" Will asked, and Iroh nodded. Will headed inside to where Michael was. 'Michael, where's Dad?" He asked his younger brother. He frowned.

"He's still imprisoned. I couldn't ward them all off…. He got captured again." Michael replied, ashamed.

"Well, no time to worry about that. You're going to the channel eight news-station to warn people about the Heat Militia. Take my bike; it's the only Harley in the lot." Will explained to Michael who simply nodded and left the building. He went to the gym where he grabbed a large acrobatics mat and laid down on it. He was staring at the ceiling for a good twenty minutes until he was joined by the Gaang.

"Damn Will that was quite the fight." Zuko said as he flopped down on the mat.

"How did you bend like that? I mean, I know you can bend two elements, but a sword of pure lava?" Suki asked as she lay down on Sokka's lap.

"Well, it's a simple matter of heating the rock until it melts." Will explained as Toph sat down beside him.

"I am actually impressed with that. That said, I'm sleeping." Mai said, and rested her head on Zuko's chest.

"Thanks for healing my brother Katara." Will thanked the Waterbender.

"No problem. I just can't let people die ya know." She replied.

"Will, want to walk around the school? It'll be our home for the next few days, and you haven't seen the whole thing." Toph offered, but Will shook his head.

"I think it wise we all follow Mai's lead and get some rest." Will reasoned. And with that, he fell asleep.

/AUTHORS NOTES/ Longest chapter yet! I got some of William's background covered in a flashback, put in some fluff, and added the best thing to write; violence. I'll start work on the next chapter once I get another review or two. Until then, I'll leave you with the Avatar Wisdom.

Avatar Wisdom: Time is an illusion, and so is death. –Huu The Swampbender


End file.
